An Angel's Demon
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: May, an Angel in Heaven, was living her life as normal as possible after living in Hell with the Demon Drew, but it doesn't stay normal for long now that Drew's missing. Now she has to go to Hell to save him before it's too late. Squeal to A Demon's Angel
1. Struggles Arc

**Title: "An Angel's Demon"**

**Rating: T for cursing, violence, and maybe some Contestshippy kinkiness later on XD**

**Summery: May, an Angel in Heaven, was living her life as normal as possible after living in Hell with the Demon Drew, but it doesn't stay normal for long with Drew missing. Now she has to go to Hell to save him before it's too late**

**Notable Shippings: Contest (DrewXMay), Ikari (PaulXDawn), Poke (AshXMisty) and Hoenn (MayXBrendan)**

**Genre: Romance and Supernatural **

**Yeah! I'm back with the Squeal to my Fic, 'A Demon's Angel'! As we know, ****I do not own Pokemon!**

Struggles Arc—A message from Hell.

Sunlight. He hated, abhorred, and loathed it. He'd cursed and damned it to Hell and back many a time. It caused him pain and misery.

And he was craving it.

Letting out a cry, he hit his fist the cold, gray, stonewall. The gravelly surface scarping his skin. His dark scarlet blood ran down his wrist before falling to the grimy ground. The chains on the shackles that adorn his wrists rattle and clanking together.

Then an electric, shooting pain rushed up his arm. Green eyes wide, he pulled his arm to his chest with a hiss.

_Damn it all!_ He pulled his bleed wrist slowly to his mouth, trying to stop the blood flow and getting the grit from the wound. He winced, feeling tears strike his leg. _I mustn't cry. I can't let them see they're starting to break my spirit._ The Demon looked up at the wall. Blood, some his, some not streaked down it. Though his imprisoners hadn't seen it yet, he let his eyes trail to one of the corners. Scraped in small letters was the only thing that kept his desire to live thriving.

The Demon shut his eyes once more, picturing the name who the letters spell out.

_May_

She was an airhead. A complete and total airhead! May Maple hit herself in the head with the heel of her palm.

How could she have forgotten?

How could _that_ fact slip her mind at all? How could something she's known since she was small be forgotten like that?

Better question, how could she promise her heart to one man and then fall in love with another? May wanted to hit her head on the wall of her room.

She slumped to the ground, wings drooping. "I should even be say this stuff. I knew I was engaged to Brendan Birch, and I go and fall in love with Drew Hayden!" An image of the Demon flashed in her mind. It had been a year and half since May had last seen the Demon. She frowned, feeling dumb.

May had be engaged to Brendan since she was little. They'd been friends for years. Their parents pushed them together in the hope that they might one day fall in love. That didn't happen.

Well, it didn't happen for May anyway.

Brendan on the other hand, May wasn't so sure. She'd heard from Dawn that Brendan was distraught about her disappearance, wishing, even, to go to Hell himself to save her. May really hoped that was just the fact they were childhood friends that he wanted to put himself in such danger like that.

It was for the best, though. It's not like May and Drew could ever be together. He was a Demon from Hell. One of the most powerful Demons at that. And she was a newbie Angel.

A sigh escaped her lips. There was nothing she could do about it. Drew would forget about her and find some evil Demoness to stay at his side, for him to hold and say endearing things to.

_Stop thinking those things._ My inner voice chided. _You never know; maybe he misses you. _

"Yeah, right. I'm sure he'd forgotten all about me." May sighed. "Oh well, I've got to get Dawn."

Dawn stood in front of the entrance to Earth, foot tapping, arms crossed, waiting for May.

"Sorry I'm late," May said.

"It's okay," Dawn smiled, then looked behind May. "Hey! It's Brendan!" May's heart jolted to her throat as she turned. Brendan was a handsome young angel with white wings and hair, with a sword on his side. May gulped as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

"May…" He huffed. "I wanted to ask…if I could some with you to…Earth…please."

May blinked then nodded, "Um, sure. I mean, if it is okay with Dawn." Dawn giggled and nodded.

The trip to Earth was fast and normal. Finding the human who May and Dawn were to help was normal. Helping the human was normal. What happened next was, on the other hand, not normal in the least.

The little town the three were in was the same as any other human town May had seen. Streets with cars and house with people. A few tree popped up out of the concrete ground.

"Aw! Look, May!" Dawn grabbed her arm. "A baby!" May's eyes shone as they looked into the stroller at the innocent little babe as its unknowing mother chattered away to another woman. The baby's big blue eyes stared at them before giggling.

Brendan peered over their shoulders. He smiled, and May moved out of the way for him. She smiled as her two friends cooed over the baby. Then a low sound came from an alley. The Angel turned and her eyes widen.

In the alley stood a lean, long legged black dog, a large set of curved horns donned its head, its muzzle was a dark black-red, its fur had a skull like outline in the same color as its muzzle on its shoulders, and a long thin, whip-like tail with a triangle on the end. Tyra, May realized. Though he had grown, it was most defiantly him. A small collar made from a ribbon and a crude heart shaped piece of clay confirmed this.

"T-Tyra?" May whispered, stepping closer to the Hellhound. Tyra blink his eyes before gesture with his muzzle toward the alleyway, stepping back deeper into it then toward May.

"Do you want me to follow you?" May whispered. Tyra looked at the alley again then at May. The worried look on the hound's face dropped a ball of ice into May's stomach. "What…what is it? Tyra?" The Hellhound opened his mouth and a whimper of gargled words came out.

"_Help…Master…Hell…Now,"_ He said. Before the Hellhound could keep speaking, Brendan's blade slashed towards him. I gasped as Tyra jumped back with shocked look.

"Get away from her, you Hell Spawn," Brendan growled. Dawn came up form beside me.

Tyra cocked his head and stepped back, sending me an imploring look before darting off down the alleyway. Before I could think, I grabbed Brendan's arm and pushed him. "Why did you do that?"

"May, it was going to—"

"He wasn't doing a thing, Brendan!" May clenched my fist to keep from screaming. Brendan and Dawn exchanged sympatric looks. May knew just what they were thinking.

Being in Hell caused her to care for beings that were her natural enemies.

"May…" Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that. I bet that Hellhound was just waiting for you to turn your back."

May sighed. No one knew that she had been happy, even if just for a moment, while in Hell. And they'd think her crazy if she dare even say that she wished to return, even if for an hour, to the mansion in the Hell forest.

"Let's just…go," She turned with a frown.

Timble leaned on the side of the gate, his sides feeling like a knife was being repeatedly drag across it. Unlike Laramie, Yippy, and Moe, his connection to the Master was strong enough to feel the physical pain the Master was under. Rubbing his temples, the zombie slumped to the ground.

Were the Master went and who took him was a mystery. One morning he woke up, and the Master was just gone.

"Arf!" Timble's eyes darted up to see the Hellhound run towards him, tail held high. This gave the zombie some hope. Timble had sent Tyra to find May in the human world, knowing sooner or later he'd catch her scent.

The Hellhound darted over and nuzzled his side. Timble jolted back from his touch with a wince. "It's okay, boy." The zombie petted the Hellhound between the horns. "Did you find her?" The hound nodded. "Is she coming?"

His shoulders hunched, and his eyes were down cast. Timble felt his hope slip away as quickly as it had come. "She's not coming?"

The Hellhound's gargled voice twisted around the words, "_Maybe…She…looked…wanted to…but…other Angel attack Tyra…before follow…My Lady could…"_ Timble sent him a sad smile.

"So maybe then. That's better than—UGH!" Timble crumbled over, holding his side. Pain shooting through him. Slowly and laboriously, he brought his hand to his face. Blood. Whatever those who took him were doing to the Master, they were pushing him to the brink of death and pulling him back.

**Ugh! I wanted to first chappie to be longer! Wah! T.T Oh well, I hoped you all like it. I tried to fit enough detail in that it makes up for the shortness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to all who read this~!**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon~!**

**Struggle Arc—Choices made**

Drew groaned, holding his head with his scratched up hands. His shirt's rips revealing deep, bloody gnashes in his side. His head felt fuzzy, and it was hard for him to think straight.

His vision blurred until the cell was a haze of grey and hues of red. The Demon slumped against the floor, but even that caused him pain—astonishingly, horrid pain that felt like eclectic fire pulsing through his veins with ever heartbeat. He hesitantly leaned his head forward, his bangs falling in his eyes. Keeping out the blur of black, grey, and red that was the floor, his eyes slipped shut.

Drew didn't need eyes to know his captors were standing in front of cell. One of them smirked and held the blade that has been slashing and thrust into Drew's body, still dripping with this the Demon's blood, in front of his face.

"Enjoy the last session, Demon?" He asked. Drew didn't look up, didn't answer. What was the point? "Not speaking, eh?" Drew just wished they'd go away and let him wallow in his pain alone.

Clearly, they weren't going to allow that to happen. "Come on, my friend. Speak to us. It's not as if we are going to hurt you again…Tonight."

"Maybe we finally broke him." He held the dragger in front of him, pointed at Drew.

_Break me…? Oh right…that's what they're trying to do to me. _Drew recalled suddenly as the captors made snide remarks about how it didn't take as long as they had thought to break the last member of the powerful Hayden Incubus line, Drew Hayden. _You haven't broken me yet. And so long as I remember why I'm fighting, you never will._ Images of Laramie, Timble, Moe, Yippy, even Misty, flashed in his head. Then, finally, one last one of May blazed in his mind's eye—clearing his head and subduing the pain slightly.

Drew rolled his head up, more to keep the blood from a gnash in his head from running in to his eyes than to look at the captors. "If I say 'please,' will you leave?"

They laughed at his request. "Here that? He'll say please!" As they doubled over with laughter, Drew reached down slowly and grabbed two, small, sharp stones from the ground. Ignoring the pain that was soon to be pulsing through his body, he threw them. The stones whipped pasted the captors, leaving a cut on their arms. They hissed in pain, holding their arms.

Even with the horrid pain that caused him to gasped and hold wrap himself with his arms; it was worth it to see the glare of pure hatred sent towards him.

"You will regret that tomorrow, Demon."

Drew smirked at them as they left, "I highly doubt that."

May stared at the ceiling of her room that night, head spinning. What did Tyra mean when he said, '_Help…Master…Hell…Now."?_ Master…He must have meant Drew.

A gasp almost escaped her lips. "Drew needs help." The Angel swung her legs around until her feet met the floor.

"But…what am I to do?" She sighed and fell back. "I can't just go waltzing into Hell and expect Hell to transport me to the same place as last time! Maybe I could fly there."

Then something Drew had told her jumped into her mind, '_Heaven is a million miles or so that way…_" There went that plan.

But May had to do something! If Drew needed her, she had to help.

_Why? Why help him?_ Her inner voice asked._ He imprisoned you in Hell. He hurt you and tormented you. Why help him after that?_

"I have to help him because he let me go. I don't think he's as bad as he could be." May frowned. "I need to figure something out." She rolled onto her stomach. "But what?"

Dawn yawned, staring out here window at the moon. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but Dawn was sure she'd be out like a light in a few minutes. That is, if she hadn't seen May walked slowly towards the Hell Border.

Eyes wide, Dawn threw on some clothing and darted outside. Thoughts that caused her to shudder entered her mind. What if May was going to step into Hell again? Wait? Wasn't the Demon that returned her to Heaven from an Incubus line? What if that Demon was possessing May to come to him so he could… Dawn could even finish the thought.

She pushed herself towards her friend. "May!"

May's head jolted up and she turned to Dawn. The look in her eyes resembled that of one who'd just been caught doing something that should have been.

"Dawn?" May's voice shook slightly as the blunette rushed towards her. Only when Dawn has stopped and was huffing did she see the backpack that sat at May's feet. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. May want are you doing?" Dawn pointed at the bag, her eyes filling with tears. May _was_ going to leave her and go to Hell!

"I'm…I'm…" She bit her lip, thinking.

"May?" Dawn whipped her eyes. "Please, I'm your friend, tell me!"

"I'm…going to Hell…to save someone whom I care about." May admitted after a long pause. Dawn's heart skipped a beat. Someone whom May cared about was in Hell? Who? When Dawn asked this, May looked down, blushing. "You wouldn't know him."

"If you know him, then I'm sure I know him," Dawn pointed out.

"He's…" May took a breath. "Dawn, remember when I said I didn't remember what happened to me in Hell? I lied. I was taken in by a Drew Hayden. And I lived with him until he…brought me back. The Hellhound was one of his. Before Brendan shooed him off, he told me Drew was in trouble!"

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. May was going to Hell to save _a Demon?_ She was risking her life _for a DEMON? _

And then the most important thing Dawn couldn't believe. May was going to Hell to risk her life to save aDemon _without her?_ Dawn felt hurt.

"No!" She grabbed May's arm. "I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Dawn! I have to save Drew! Please!" May cried.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Dawn repeated sternly. "Paul, Brendan, and I are going with you!" May stared at her, blue eyes wide.

"You…want to come with me to Hell to help me save a Demon?" May's voice cracked. "T-thank you!"

"We'll talk to Brendan and Paul tomorrow!" Dawn told her. "I mean, they wouldn't be so keen on helping a Demon, but I'm sure Paul'll come so he can take out Demons!" The blunette didn't need to say that Brendan would come to protect May. They both already knew.

"Thank you, Dawn." May repeated.

May felt her stomach turn to ice as she sat in the park with Dawn, waiting for Paul and Brendan to show. Dawn had decided to help her, though May's plan was vague and stupid.

Paul would either help or refuse to come and tie Dawn to a chair. Brendan, on the other hand would go just to follow May just to project her.

"Hi! May!" Brendan darted over happily. Paul at his heels looking annoyed.

"H-hi, Brendan," May stuttered. "Hi Paul."

"What are we doing here? Dawn said it was important." Paul scowled without missing a beat.

"It…is," May gulped. Maybe this was a stupid bad idea. Maybe one of them was going to tell an adult and she'd be sent to the loony bin! But she took a breath. She was going to save Drew with or with out any help. She just really hoped that it was with help. The Angel cleared her throat. "Okay. I am going to Hell—"

"WHAT?" Brendan's light brown eyes shot wide. Paul looked taken back then sent a glance at Dawn.

"I'm going to Hell to save someone. A Demon named Drew," This made both Paul and Brendan's eye shot wide—wider for Brendan.

"Are you insane?" Paul scowled. "One, that's suicide; and two, why would you ever want to save a Demon?"

"Be…because he saved me," May looked at the ground, flushing. The boys weren't like Dawn. Dawn understand that you can't help fall in love with someone who is so different from you. Dawn walked over and grabbed and handful of Paul's hair.

"No listen here, Paul, May is my best friend, and I am not letting her go to Hell alone again," She said with stern eyes, then smiling, Dawn added, "And we could use a strong Warrior with us to make sure some big, mean Demon doesn't kill us."

"If you don't want that, when don't go," Paul sighed. "But I'll come anyway." That left Brendan. He looked at me with depressed eyes.

"I'm coming…but how are we going to get there?" May knew Brendan was just trying to point out hole in her plan so she wouldn't go through with it. "I mean, just stepping into Hell again might land you in the Devil's living room for all your know."

"That's why I wanted to ask the Grim Reaper for help," May said. Everyone, even Dawn's, mouth fell open with a click. "The Grim Reaper, Misty, is a friend of mine. I'm sure she'll help me!"

Paul was the first to blink the shock away. "May, that's crazy! And beside, how are suppose to find her!"

"Simple. Remember that train crash that is going to happen to day? Well, I figure Misty'll be there!" May frowned slightly. It sounded so much better in her head.

The scene in front of the young Angels was not pretty. Bits of metal, some still hot from the collision, littered the ground, shoes, clothing, limbs, and items scattered around the green grass. EMTs and helpful bystanders were helping get people out of the wreckage. Not all of them still with the world of the living. A few wondering spirits, whose who are unsure if they're ready to leave that world for Paradise and those who do not have a place in Paradise, stood around. Everyone know and again one would disappear, excepting there death and moving on.

Dawn gripped Paul's shoulder. "This place is scaring me, Paul." Paul nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you scared, May?" Brendan asked, eyeing the two lovebirds then turning to May hopefully.

"Hmm? What was that, Brendan?" May turned to him, eyebrow cocked.

Brendan sighed, "It's nothing." May looked around, stepping over a blood splattered, torn shirt with out a second glanced. She stood on a rock, on her tiptoes, looking around. Then a familiar flash of black and orange caught her eyes.

Jumping down from the rock, May darted towards her. She paused a few meters from her. She was swinging the scythe around, the souls of the damned drawn towards it like moths to a flame.

"Man, I thought something interesting would happen." Misty sighed.

"How am I for interesting?" May asked from behind her. Misty jolted and turned as the other Angels came up.

"May!" Misty grinned. "I'm hug you but your friends there look like they might skewer me the second I do." May turned to see both Brendan and Paul, who still had an arm wrapped around Dawn's waist, hands were at there sword hilt.

"Guys," May groaned. "Brendan, Dawn, Paul, meet Misty—the grim reaper." Misty held the hand she held the scythe with out. Everyone stared at her hand widen eyed.

"Come, I don't bite…often," Misty chortled and Dawn gripped Paul's arm tighter. Brendan took a step closer to May.

May ignored them and asked, "Misty have you seen Drew?"

"Oh and why do you ask?" Misty smirked and leaned forward slightly. May flushed. "Okay. I get it. No, I haven't."

May sighed, Brendan stepping even closer to her, "I was hoping you would say you have…"

"Oh?" Misty cocked and eyebrow. "Explain." As May explained, Brendan stepped until her was less than a foot behind her. "Wow…so you're willing to risk going to Hell to check on because a dog told you too?" Misty loomed closer. "Are you sure Drew didn't put a spell or something on you?"

May flushed again, "N-no! I'm just worried!" Misty her a knowing glance.

"Okay. I'll take you to him…if he's there." Orange haired Demoness nodded. Brendan was now standing parallel to May. "And I'll even take your friends…if they're not scared of Hell."

**Okay, I have decided that this story's song will be Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' thanks to Moonlight's Shadow Warrior. ^^**

**Also, why does everyone hate Brendan! He hasn't done anything!…attacking Tyra was because he didn't know what he was doing and thus doesn't count and you all know it! And for those of you who say it is because it'll break up contestshipping well…that just dumb. I mean you can tell its one sided! Okay, rant done. **

**Next chappie we meet…Ash~! And we see some Pokeshipping~! =D Yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer…of DOOOOOOM: Waveripple of Team Sunrise doesn't not own Pokemon. **

**Struggle Arc—The Lusty Demons of the Portal Shop**

**

* * *

**

Drew felt horrid. His head was pounding as if his captors were taking a mallet to it every few seconds—which, Drew was sure, would happen sooner or later. His haphazard heartbeat sending what sounded like tidal waves of blood in his ear. He wanted to block it out and suffer in the quiet.

But Drew wanted a lot of things right then.

"Giving up, Demon?" A male with a black hood pulled over his face growled. Drew took a breath and pushed himself up. His breath was coming out shallow and quick. The Demon wanted nothing more to take the cracking whip that was stinging his back and coil it tightly about the hood male's neck.

But even if he could fend off the other guards and grab the whip, he knew he'd pass out before the male's body fell cold to the ground. His hands slowly touched the pendant around his neck before the sting pain returned to his back.

* * *

Everyone looked at the blue and black portal in front of them. Misty gestured for them to enter it. May took a breath, and was about to step forward when Brendan grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear, "You can back out now, May. You don't have to do this!"

"I own it to Drew to do this," May whispered back, stepping in the portal; Brendan not two steps behind her. Paul and Dawn exchanged looks then followed suit.

May felt sick. Bile clawed up from her stomach, forcing the Angel to swallow. Though her eyes were shut, she could feel the tingly-pinch of black magic over her skin. A shudder pasted through her.

As fast as it had started, it was gone, and the Angel's were thrown from the portal onto a hard stone floor. May held her head, looking around. Dark reddish-orange and brown-grey making up the entreaty that went in all detractions. There were more of the bright swirling portals floating around. May stared at one of them; it flicked.

"May!" Brendan had scrambled to his feet and held out his hand. May stared at it before grabbing it with her own. Brendan pulled to her feet as the portal Misty opened closed, the Grim Reaper dusting herself off.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked, pulling out of Paul's grasp and stepping towards one of the flickering portal.

"The Portal Shop," Misty said. "Most Demons can't open portals themselves, but they can summon them. But sometimes they get broken."

"Portals can _break_?" Paul asked doubtingly. "How so?"

"They could take you to the wrong place, dump you out of them in the middle of the trip, or even kill you," Misty shot Paul a sharp glare. Who returned one just as sharp.

"Really?" Dawn raised a finger to touch the portal. Misty's eyes shot wide and she grabbed the Angel away. "Whoa…so I take it I'm not allowed to touch these things?"

Before Misty could reply, there were two loud, disappointed voices chorusing, "Ah!" Then two head popped out from behind a near by portal.

Both were Demons, clear. One had brown eyes with spiky brown hair and was snicker at them. The other also had brown eye, only a much darker shade, and raven black. Much like the other Demons May had seen they had leathery bat wings.

"Hello Ash. Hello Gary." Misty greeted. The two Demons didn't bother to greet her back and, instead, peered around her at the Angels.

"Hey…Angels…" Ash stated.

"No duh," Gary whacked Ash in the back of the head. "You're such a baka!" (* Note, baka is fool or idiot in Japanese*)

"Ow!" Ash pouted and whacked Gary back. With in ten seconds both Demons had lumps going from their heads and were collecting more by the second. Misty's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up!" The Grim Reaper yelled and nailed both of them in the head with the scythe blade. They winced, rubbing their head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Ash whined. Misty let out a sigh through her teeth.

"Ash, Gary. I'd like you to meet May, Dawn, Paul, and Brendan," She pointed. The males stared at them, causing May to feel uncomfortable—much like how she felt when she was first with Drew.

"Okay…why do you have Angel's with you?" Ash coked his head.

"If you've enslaved them, I can play around with the blunette?" Gary eyed Dawn up and down. Dawn flushed and darted behind Paul, who sent Gary a death glare. Gary chortled.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a Demoness with long brown hair and light brown eyes appeared, "You asses! Leaving _me_ to do all the work!" Her eyes flared as she grabbed them by the collars.

"Hello, Leaf," Misty stated. Her tone told May this was probably a normal occurrence. Leaf paused from chocking the males by holding them up by their collars in the air and looked at Misty.

"Hmm? Hey, look Angels…" Leaf dropped them. Her eyes paused on each of them for a second—save for Paul. "Misty, if you enslaved them, can I fool around the one with purple hair?" This time, Dawn stepped in front of Paul, sending the Demoness a death glare. "And if you want him, can I have the blunette?" Dawn's face went red and she returned to her place behind Paul.

"Three-way, three-way, three-way, three-way," Gary chanted quietly. Misty hit Gary over the head again with the scythe.

"Leaf, these are some _friends_ of mine," Misty introduced them.

"So I can't fool around with that one?" Leaf pouted, pointing to Paul. A disgusted look crawled on Paul's face. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" The Demoness sighed. "Man! I only have Gary, and he's boring!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Gary snapped. "And so are you!" May's face went a slightly green shade as their conversation got a lot more graphic than it started. The two Demons stared at each other for a long time.

"If you two start making-out, I'm slash you both," Misty stated, holding the blade up.

"You're just jealous that we _have_ someone to fool around with," Leaf stuck her tongue out. The Grim Reaper's face went red.

"Just for that, I'm going to slash you anyway!" Misty roared, raising the scythe. Ash hurried over and grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, Misty. I mean, you have me!" Ash grinned.

"Your not much of an improvement," Misty sighed, lowering the blade. "Okay…the real reason I can here was—"

"To not fool around or fool around with Ash?" Leaf interjected. Misty ground her teeth.

"No. I'm here because I know the portal to Drew's in here," The Grim Reaper released a breath. Gary blinked, looking at the Angels. Before he could ask the Demoness explained, "They are here because one of them owns Drew a favor." May frowned inwardly. She was sure Misty would tell them that she came to save the Incubus.

Gary looked at Dawn once more before saying, "So, to confirm, no playing around with the blunette at _all_? Not even a little bit?"

* * *

May stared up at the ceiling of the guest room. Brendan was fast asleep in the bed beside her. Dawn and Paul sharing another room.

The Demons of the Portal Shop had told them that the portal to Drew's home had actually been finished a day before. Though they insisted that the group stay the night.

The Angel rolled over and looked at Brendan. Though he was asleep, May could see a worried look on his slumbering face.

As the brunette stared, Brendan's sleeping face was replaced with a cherub like face, green hair falling slightly over his face. Drew…May frowned slightly.

What if Drew was there after all? What would he say to her showing up? He'd call her an airhead for worrying about him then make some snide remark about that would make her blush. And then he and Brendan would get into a fight over the snide remark and—

"No," May sat up and shook her head. "I can't think like that." She glanced at the other Angel's face. All traces of Drew's cherub sleeping face gone. "Drew…" She sighed. "I think…I need some air." Holding her head, the Angel left the room.

The hall was slightly different than the main room May had landed in. It had a defined stonewall, though only on the left and right sides. Going straight, one would see the same kind of 'wall' as the main room.

May was going to head straight when someone whispered her name. Her head whipped around. There was no one. "Hello?" Nothing.

Slowly, the Angel headed towards were she thought the sound came from. Down the hall, May swore she heard her name again, only louder this time. "Is anyone there? Where are you?"

For a long time, no one answered before May heard the voice again. This time, she could tell it was coming from a door. Stepping forward, the Angel placed her hand on it. With a breath to reassure her, she pushed it open.

Her heart skipped a beat at the dimly lit room. The walls were made of gray stone with steaks of blood on them. Some of it fresh, while other darken with age. The floor was filthily and also had red slashes on it.

"_May…_" Breathing heavily now, May turned towards the source of the sound. Her heart and breath stopped dead in there tracks.

A sleeping cherub face, bruised and tainted with cuts and dried blood; grimy green hair falling slightly in it; shirt torn with gnashes, some still bleeding, shown through; arms coated with marks from whip lashings and knife blades; a small smile on his lips. "Drew." May whispered, hand daring to her mouth. "Drew!"

The smile wavered, and his brow furrowed. May yelled his name this time, about to run to him. "DREW!"

"M…May?" His eyes slowly slid open.

**DUN-DUN-DUH! **

**Oh and, I made some*cough, cough* CRAPPY *cough, cough* cover art for this story. If you want to see it, go to the following address (take out and spaces)**

**Http : / / Waveripple . deviant art . Com / gallery / d30 n7tk**

**I invite anyone to do better. *cough, cough* Because it SUCKS*cough, cough* I'll make something for you *Cough cough* It may be bad though…*Cough Cough***


	4. Chapter 4

**The disclaimer from Hell! I do NOT own Pokemon!**

**Struggle Arc—I Heard Your Voice**

The darkness was cold and felt heavy on Drew's body. The Demon was leaning on a wall, holding his head. He felt like a whipped, caged animal—Trapped without a chance at release, knowing tomorrow brought only more pain.

His spirit was teetering on the edge now. There was almost nothing that could keep it from falling, falling, falling, and shattering into a million tiny piece that would never be able to put fully together again.

Then Drew heard her voice whispering his name in the darkness. "May?" He murmured back.

"Hello?"

The sound was like satin to his ears. "May." The image of the Angel slowly entered his head. There was no way this was real. He shut his eyes, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this illusion while it lasted.

"Where are you?" May's voice asked. Though his lips could not find a word to answer her with, they did, however, find her name again. Drew thought he heard footsteps then a creaking of a door.

"May…" He muttered once more.

"Drew…" Her voice whispered. He furrowed his brow. It sounded so real. "DREW!" That yell…It was one of worry and relief. The Demon's mind never heard May speak like that. Slowly, his eyelids lifted.

For a spilt second, Drew swore he saw May, hand covering her lips, standing in a doorway, staring at him. But when he blinked, it was gone. No door. No May.

Drew scolded himself. There never was a door, it was a lie. Nothing but a illusion. His mind trying to keep his spirit up.

And it succeed.

May blinked once, the sense was gone. She stood in the doorway of another one of the guest rooms.

"How…I _know_ I saw him," May frowned. "Could it have all been an illusion?" The Angel shook her head. "But it was so real." She leaned against the door frame with a sigh.

No. There was no way that could have been real. Drew…has to be alright. He _has_ to be. May swallowed the ball of ice that had formed from her lie. Falling to her knees, she stared at her hands. What if that was more than an illusion?

What if it was—

"WAH!" May jolted, jumped to her, and was stepping out into the hall way just in time to see Gary fly from Dawn and Paul's room. Brendan popped his head out, a tired look in his eyes.

Paul stormed out of the room, sword out and pointed it at the Demon. Dawn peeked out from behind him with terrified eyes.

"Hey! I was just…checking up on you!" Gary yelled as Leaf popped her head out of her own room.

The Demoness' eyes went wide, and she darted out. The second she did, Paul's sword dropped its tip to the floor. The Demoness was wearing nothing but a thin wisp of hot pink lace and satin that fit tightly around her chest and curves and went just barely to her upper thigh.

She stooped down to Gary. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Gary muttered, blushing slightly.

Leaf stood up then spun around towards Paul. Storming up, She stood on her tip-toes and leaned against the Angel to get up in his face. "You jerk! Didn't you _hear_ him? He was checking up on everyone because he's a nice guy! Sure he made have been think horrible, nasty thoughts about your girl, but you're not much better—Seeing as your enjoying my body as much as Gary enjoyed looking at Dawn!" Paul flushed—the deepest flush May had _ever_ seen on the Warrior.

Gary chuckled, "Come, man, Leaf is _incredibly _sexy. I don't mind." Paul glowered and pushed the Demoness back. Leaf's eyes flew wide as she fell back on to Gary. Paul about-faced and fumed back to his room.

Dawn stood there flabbergasted. Gary and Leaf exchanged glances. "So, Dawn…" The Demoness started.

"Three-way, three-way, three-way!" The Demon chanted. Before either could go on, the Grim Reaper's blade nailed them in the heads.

"Who is disturbing my sleep?" Misty grumbled. While the Demons were distracted, Dawn hurried back to her room.

"But you weren't getting any sleep," Leaf smirked. Misty flushed. "So you _weren't_ getting any sleep! Ha!"

"S-shut up!" The Grim Reaper screeched.

"I think we made her mad," Gary smirked, sating up before helping Leaf up by putting his hands on her hips and lifting her up.

The fabric of her scrap of satin and lace went up a tad as Gary did this. May averted her eyes; Brendan's hand lifted to his nose.

"Well, we're off to bed," Gary wrapped an arm around the Demoness and kissed the top of her head.

"But not to sleep," Leaf giggled.

May slowly walked back towards Brendan. "I'll never be able to un-see that." His voice shook a little.

May nodded stiffly. "Me neither."

The next morning, May woke up, staring at the ceiling of the guest bedroom, shuddering lightly. The image of Leaf in her piece of clothing still danced in May's mind. She winced.

"Still thinking about the Demoness?" Brendan asked. May turned and saw him dressed and polishing his blade. May sat up and stretched her arm out with a yawn.

"She has a name, you know," May frowned slightly.

"Doesn't it matter?" Brendan muttered under his breath. May sighed; Brendan raised an eyebrow at this.

She really couldn't blame the other Angel for thinking like that. The brunnette could recall a time when Drew was just known as 'The Demon.'

"I'm going to see if Paul and Dawn made it through the night," Brendan mumbled, leaving the room. May felt guilty. Brendan used to be the friend she could confine in with anything. Now, they seemed torn apart.

May pushed the through from her mind and got dressed.

The Angel strolled out to find the air crackling with tension. Dawn, Paul, and Brendan stood close to each other, spines ridged and sending the Demons glares when they didn't think the latter was looking.

The latter saw every one of them. Leaf was wrapped in Gary's grasp, smirking at Gary went ever an Angel sent them a glare. Misty was leaning against the scythe, yawning. While Ash was grumbling under his breath kicking a portal with his foot.

"Come on! You stupid thingy! Work!" Ash pouted. "Leaf stop making googly eyes at Gary and fix it!" Leaf sighed and slipped out the other Demon's gasp. Stepping to the portal, she started to tinker with it.

"What is the Hell?" Leaf raised and eyebrow. "There is something stuck in the matter transporter."

May blinked. "What's a matter transporter?"

"Portals work like this," Leaf stepped a side as Gary stooped down for a look. "They take apart your spirit from your body. The spirit transport sends spirit to wherever it is you want to go. The matter sends your body. If its broken, well—"

"You'll die in Hell," Ash chirped.

Brendan shuttered. "Really?"

"No, you're body will be left alive dumped somewhere else in Hell, and your spirit floating aimlessly in another." Leaf corrected, narrowing her eyes. "I see the problem." Leaf reached into the portal and yanked.

Then a doughnut flew out of the Demoness's hand, between Paul and Brendan, and out of sight. The two Angels blinked, wide eyed. "Was that a…"

"Hey! I wonder where that went," Ash stated with a frown. "I was still going to eat that, y'know."

"Okay!" Leaf stood, patting her shirt with her hands. "All fixed! So," She spun around, "Who's first?"

All eyes turned to May. May gulped and raised her hand, "I'll go." May stepped up to the green and black portal. _Once I step through this, I'll see if Drew really has met a terrible fate._

With that, May stepped into the portal.

May landed with a thump on the group in front of a large building. The gate towered over her, closed like the jagged teeth of a dragon. On the other side was a forest; its inhabitance slithering and trying to choke the other out for the prime space. This was it; this was the place May'd spent some of the worse and the best days of her life.

As May gazed up in wonder, Paul, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Brendan, Leaf, and Gary landed on top of her.

"Oops!" Gary, who was sitting on Leaf's back at the top of the pile. "Everyone comfortable?"

"Gary, as much fun as being under you is, get off," Leaf growled. Gary rolled off and helped the Demoness up that same way he did the night prior. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. As the rest of the pile got up, Gary mumbled, "I help her up, and I get a kiss on the cheek? Talk about gratitude."

May was the last to push herself up. "So, May, its this the place?" Brendan's hand was secure around the hilt of this blade. May nodded.

Dawn patted the dust off of her. "Hmm?" She turned and saw a deep red rose a few feet away. "Pretty." Temporarily forgetting that she was in Hell, Dawn strolled over to get the rose.

"Dawn?" Paul looked around. "Dawn, what are you doing?"

Before she could respond, her hand clasped around the rose. The second it did, Dawn flew up into the air with a scream.

"Dawn!" May and Brendan darted towards them, but they too found themselves in the air—as did everyone else.

May struggled to stand in the rope net, confused. Maybe she was wrong; maybe this was not the right place.

"What the Hell?" Ash blinked. "We're in a net."

Misty hit him with her fist, "No freakin' duh. Who set the trap!" The Grim Reaper yelled. "I'm Misty Waterflower the Grim Reaper! And you have ten seconds to let me down!" In response to Misty's yell, a rock flew by and hit her head. "Hey!" Misty fumed. "Who the Hell did that? I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't kill what's already dead," A tiny voice stated.

"You want to bet?" The flames of rage that danced around the enraged Demoness made everyone who was near to her—Ash, Brendan, and Paul—shuttered always from her and closer together.

"Give it a rest," Then a boy about thirteen with dark green—almost black—hair and white-blue skin. "Will, ya, Moe?" He strolled towards the net and looked up. "Hello, May. Enjoying the view?"

**I have to say this now, I love writing the Gary/Leaf scenes. ^^ There will be more of them whether you like it or not…**

**And I bet you all freakin' _hate_ me right now for May and Drew seeing each other and it being an 'illusion'. Sorry, they'll be together soon…er or later.**

**Oh and chappie starts the newest arc, the Return Arc,**

**Also, for this story, do you guys prefer the 'Disclaimer of DOOOOM!' or the 'Disclaimer From Hell!' ? XD Real question.**


	5. Return Arc

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon~!**

**Return Arc—Friends from a past not long ago.**

Drew smirked, hearing his captors enter the room. "How are you, boys?"

One of them snickered, "We're better than you're going to be in a second." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be that horrid. I mean, I'm a Demon, one of the last of the Hayden line," He flicked his hair arrogantly, ignoring the pain that shuddered through him. "I'm really shouldn't be allowing you to make me bleed, but I guess I want to prove to you that under those pearly white pigeon wings, Angels are the same as Demons." The two Angels glared.

"Bring him in," one of the growled. The door opened and Drew was barely able to cover his surprise with a smirk.

"Well, well, Norman Maple." Drew looked the Angel over. His face seemed to be etched with worry lines, but his eyes were glowering hatred. "What do I own the pleasure?"

"I think you know," He spat. Drew cocked and eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were going to be the one to kill me." Drew stated plainly. Norman smirked.

"I'm going to make sure you die soon enough." His smirked fell downwards. "But I'm not here for that. I want to know were May is."

Drew swallowed a gasp. "You _lost_ her?" It took everything the Demon had to keep the rage and disbelief out of his voice. "How could you lose her? Some dad you are."

"Shush, monster! I know you made her leave! And drag the others with her." Norman snarled.

"Others…? I have no idea what your talking about." Drew rolled his eyes. Norman glowered and the bars flew open. Before the green-haired Demon could fathom what was going on, Norman had him by the throat, pressed against the wall.

"Don't lie to me," Norman hissed in his ear, grip tightening. "She would never leave Heaven unless you did something to her."

"Oh dear, Norman, you've figure me out," Drew said with mocking shock. "Yes, I possessed May, and she'd going to save me from his place." A smirk planted itself on his face. "Then I'm going to do every sickening thought that is in your head to her."

"You!" The Angel threw Drew against to another wall. The impact causing the Sealer Pendant around his neck to send wave after wave of pain throughout his body. "I'm going to kill you!" Norman kicked him in the stomach; The Demon spat up blood.

"Norman! No, not yet!" His captors grabbed the engaged man and drug him out. "No yet. You will get your chance soon enough." As they closed the bars, Drew holding his stomach, one said, "You got lucky, Demon. Very lucky." When they shut the door, Drew frowned and muttered, "May, you better not be coming to save my ass."

—-

"T-Timble?" May gasped at the zombie. He looked up at her, smirking. His eyes flashed to the other Angels.

"Wow, here I thought you were coming alone." He snickered. "Well, I guess Tyra didn't tell you to come alone away!"

"Wait? What?" Dawn frowned. "Some one _told_ you to come?" The rest of the Angels turned to her.

"Of course," Timble rolled his eyes and whistled. "Tyra." Then strolled out the Hellhound, dragging the little blonde zombie called Moe by his tail.

"No Tyra! You have to stay hidden!" He stated. "It's what the art of assassin is all about!" Tyra strolled over and sat down. Timble patted his head.

"Timble! You rotten piece of flesh! Get me down!" Misty snarled. Now the flames of her rage were only inches from everyone—who had huddled in a small corner.

"Moe, cut them down, would ya?" Timble muttered.

"You're not the boss of me," Moe snapped. "The Master is!"

"Okay." Timble placed his hand on Moe's head and with a quick movement ripped it off.

"Hey! Not fair!" Moe yelled as Timble walked from under the net and then chucked the zombie head. Moe screamed as his head flew through the air, landing in the net. The net bounced, causing Dawn to fall forward.

The blunette landed nose-to-nose with Moe's head. "Hi! I'm Moe!" Dawn let out a scream that could have woken the dead—which it did since then an older zombie with blonde hair and a younger one with brown hair darted out.

"Hey! We caught something! Yeah!" The two girls grabbed each other hands and jumped up and down. "We caught something! We caught something!" They were interrupted by Moe's body running into them. "Moe!" Yippy pouted. "You turd!"

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Moe yelled.

"How did you get up there?" Laramie strolled up and looked at him. Before he could answer, her eyes looked at the other faces in the net. Even squished between Gary—who May was sure had cocked a feel more than once—and Paul, she could see Laramie's eyes sparkle. Darting over to a tree, the little zombie pulled at the knot.

Once it loosen, everyone within the net fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Anyone lose a limb?" Ash muttered, holding up Moe's head.

"Actually, I quiet comfortable!" Leaf, who Paul had fallen on top of, giggle. The plum haired Angel glowered, quickly getting up.

"I hate you," Paul growled at her.

"I can tell!" Leaf smiled at him. Paul grumbled something toward her and headed toward Dawn and Brendan.

May struggled to her feet, only to be pushed to the ground again when Laramie tackled her. "Angel Lady! You came back!"

"Hey, Laramie," May greeted, patting her head. Yippy smiled, then saw the other Angels and walked over to them.

"Who are you? Friends of May's?" She looked them over. "You don't seem strong enough to be of any help to May. What did you come?" Every Angel stared taken back at the little girl's words. The Demon burst out laughing. Timble face palmed.

"What… did you say to me?" Paul growled, leaned down to her face.

"That you're weak and probably could save a fly from a spider with out screaming," Yippy stated. "I mean, I could save the Master if I knew were he was. I bet you only came because your girlfriend forced you, right?" The veins in Paul's head were pulsing. Dawn grabbed his arms.

"Come on. No need to fight." Dawn pulled on his arm slightly. "Come on, it's just a little girl."

"Right! I'm a little girl!" Yippy grinned. "And I…am bored now." She turned and walked towards the other Demons.

"Paul are you okay?" May asked after pushing the little girl off of her.

Paul answered with a growl. "Lets just get this over with." The Angel nodded hesitantly, as if moving to quickly would cause Paul to explode.

May felt a twinge as she entered the house. It was like walking into a memory. Timble glanced around, bore as everyone enter.

"I forgot how big Drew's house was," Ash muttered.

"I remember how big beds are," Gary commented.

"Bigger than yours," Leaf said in a singsong voice. Gary glowered at her.

"Burn!" Ash laughed.

Brendan inched towards Paul, "Are they still talking about a bedroom." Paul shrugged as they slowly walked around looking at the dust covered place.

"I really hope so," Paul grumbled. "May, just what are we looking for?"

"Um…I'm not sure actually," May flushed. Paul grounded his teeth. "Something that will help us find Drew."

"So, Gary and I'll check out the bedrooms right now," Leaf smiled and grabbed Gary, who followed a long like a puppy with the promise of food waiting at the end of the path. Misty put the scythe in front of them.

"No one is checking out anywhere with out my consent, understand?"

"Do I need to start chanting again?" Gary smirked. Misty blushed and hit him in the head with the sharpen blade. "Hard to believe you to aren't an incubus."

"He's not?" The Angels' mouths fell open.

"Actually, only Demon who suck at being Demons. Those who are too nice, those that are weak, and those who just generally suck at being Demons work in the Portal Shop." Timble explained.

"Hey! I don't suck at being a Demon!" Ash snapped.

"No, Ash is a total disgrace to his father—The Demon Giovanni—and is just plain to nice to be a Demon," Leaf quipped, placing a bandaged on Gary's head.

"At least I can do spells! Unlike some Demonesses I know!" Ash growled.

"Hey!" Leaf jumped up, eyes flaming. "Take that back, or I'm gonna kill you!"

"Make me!" The Demon stuck his tongue out.

"If that tongue didn't belong to Misty I'd rip it out!" Leaf snarled.

Flushing, Misty yelled, "Shut up, Leaf!"

"Um…is this how Demons find other Demons?" Dawn asked as they Demons shouting increased.

"Wait! We're trying to _find_ the Master?" Laramie stated. "Really! I thought you were here for a visit!" The little girl turned and darted off.

"Where are you going?" May called.

Laramie called over her shoulder, "To get something to help us find him!" May stared after her. It seemed strange that such a little piece of innocent could be found in the place of sin.

After a few moments, the little girl ran back out, something cupped protectively in her little hands. "I got it!" Her high pitch cried stopped the fight—which had turned in to a full on war.

"Wha dauz see haff?" Leaf asked around a mouth full of Ash's arm.

"I have something left behind by the poopie-heads who took the Master," Laramie looked around as if she was sharing a dirty secret that she didn't want over heard. Everyone leaned close as she held out her tiny hand and lifted her palm.

Resting quietly and daintily in the palm of her hand was a single pure white feather.

**TO SHORT! UGH!…so, to recap, we all know it was the Angels who Demon-napped Drew, right?…Just making sure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Return Arc—The undoubtedly true reality **

To put it simple, Drew fucking hated being in that cell. Though, who wouldn't? He hated the fact he couldn't escape. The fact that at his death, the Hayden line would be snuffed out like a candle flame in a hurricane.

Oh yes, Drew fucking hated it here.

But, what he hated more was the sinking feeling in his gut that a certain angel, whom he was infatuated with, was going to and get herself killed trying to save him when she really should just forget he ever existed.

He sighed and leaned back very slowly, rubbing his temples. It was a false feeling. May, knowing were he was and coming to save him. A fake emotion. An illusion.

A small, dull pain pulsed in his head. He sighed, "Damn Pendant."

His lips went up in a snarl. This was stupid. Fucking stupid. What had _he_ ever done to those pigeon winged annoyances anyway. They'd been the ones to slaughter his family. They were the ones to put the Pendant on him. The ones torture him.

To say the least, he didn't deserve it. Sure he'd tormented souls until they broke. He'd once caused a girl to commit suicide. Sure he can committed horrid acts against all parts of humanity—young, old, male, female—but wasn't that what Demons are to do?

The reason there was a Hell, the reason there were Demons was to chastise the damned souls. Souls what couldn't go to Paradise. Soul that Heaven said were to be punished. He had been doing just what Heaven had wanted him to do.

"Damn self-righteous hypocrites!" Drew yelled to the air.

As far as Drew could see, he'd only done one thing to ever upset the Angels.

He'd fallen in love with May.

His chin fell to his chest, and a sigh escaped his lips. Of course, the one thing he found he had no real control over was the one thing that was going to make him meet his doom.

But, Drew did not, after all the hours of pain and burning he'd endured, find himself regretting it.

He'd kissed her once, Drew recalled. Twice, if he counted the one on her cheek. It was nice and left him wanting more from the Angel.

The Demon still wasn't sure how the Angel felt about it. Whether, like himself, she wanted something more.

"No, I doubt it," Drew mumbled to himself. The likelihood of that was low. But, he reminded himself, there was still a likelihood.

That unlikely likelihood, combined with a burning passion, kept him from giving up all hope.

Now, if he could just get the feeling May was doing something stupid for his benefit out of his gut…

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

May's heart fell to her stomach. "That's an…"

"It was left by the peoples who took the Master away in the middle of the night!" Laramie handed it to May. "They thought I didn't see them but I did! Well, I kinda did it was dark."

"So, an Angel kidnapped our favorite Demon?" Misty blinked.

"You say that like its not the first time," Paul observed.

"It's not," The Portal Shop Demons chorused.

"Honestly, Drew was the one hundred thirty-seventh more targeted Demon in Hell," Leaf sighed. "That's pretty impressive, you know. To bad he fell all the way to three millionth or so."

"How does someone fall form one hundred thirty-seventh to three million?" Dawn asked, taking her turn to look a the feather.

"Well, Demons crave death attempted on their lives, but an Angel putting a Sealer Pendent on you is very much avoided," Gary stated plainly, turning the feather over in his hand. "Moving to the middle of nowhere helps too, I guess."

"Damn, getting that portal to here working again was a bitch," Ash complained.

"Yeah, we had to _find_ the old thing—which was under a bunch of boxes—fix it—which was nearly impossible—and test it—it didn't work. Poor Lrya, damn her soul," Leaf frowned. "But, after three more loss we got it working!"

"You people are insane," Dawn swallowed.

"Hon, we're Demons, what did you expect?" Leaf rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they finally got him. Honestly, I thought he'd pick a fight and get himself killed that way. Though Angel was my third guess." No asked what the second was. No one cared. The feather was returned to May, who frowned at it.

"I don't believe this," Brendan growled. "Angel wouldn't do this." Dawn and Paul nodded in a agreement.

May clenched her hands and eyes tight as the Demons told the undoubtedly true reality that Angel, even if most didn't know it, were making the lives of Demons as miserable as Demons made their own lives. Even after hearing the hard truth, Brendan still snarled that they were lying.

"Brendan, it's," May took breath. "They're not lying." Brendan's eyes shot wide and he turned to the Angel with her eyes on her feet. "Angels…have done those kind of things. My own father…he…he…" Her voice cracked. Taking a breath, she went on, "Actually lead the party that kill Drew's family—"

"I'm sure those vile monster deserved it," Brendan glowered at the Demons from the corner of his eyes. All of which returned with glared of their own.

"—when he was eight." May bit her lip. "They…killed most of his family but for him. They even took the life his little sister."

"Little sister?" Dawn repeated. "Then, if he was eight, his little sister had to at least be about six or seven—if not younger." May didn't respond. "Oh my…" Dawn's hand went to cover her mouth.

Guilt gnawed at May's insides. Dawn's shoulders were shaking. If she hadn't asked them to come, they'd still be blissfully unaware. This wasn't something May ever wanted to tell anyone.

"Wow, this must suck to learn," Ash stated plainly, earning a hit in the head from Misty. "What! I'm just stating a fact! Geez! I doubt this will make a difference anyway! I mean, they're already here, what would be the point of leaving now?"

The Demon's word unknowingly hit the other Angels in the gut like a punch. It was another undoubtedly true reality. They were in to deep now to go home. They would have to see this through to the end.

"Now that the ugly truth is free, where do you think they took him," Paul grumble.

"Probably Aggelos Daemon Caveola," Brendan sighed. Aggelos Daemon Caveola, literality 'Angel Demon Jail', is the place were the worse Demon Heaven has ever captured were. Though, May was sure more the prisoners of war were there now.

The Demon's shuddered. "If he'd in there, I say we leave in for dead," Gary pulled Leaf close to him. "And I refuse to put my precious in the line of fire." Leaf flushed and looked away smiling.

"Ah, that's sweet of you to say about Leaf, Gary," Dawn smiled slightly. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Leaf? What are you talking about? My precious are the family jewels, kid." Gary explained.

Leaf jolted and pushed him back, "You care more about your balls than me!"

"Um…is this a trick question," Gary gulped, stepping back. "I mean, I care about my balls, but I really care about you." This answer did not satisfy Leaf, who spun around and pointed at May. "I'm going with you to your Demon Angel prison thing, understand!" She turned back to Gary. "As for your precious." An evil smirk came on her face. "Meet foot!" Before Gary could so much as think about defending the family jewels, Leaf's foot had made contact.

"Smooth, Man, smooth," Ash snickered.

"Shut up, Ketchum, you have no balls, you wouldn't understand," Gary sulked off, holding the jewels.

Leaf, not missing a beat, yelled, "That's not what Misty says!"

"Can we leave the sickening topic behind and move onto just how we're going to get into Aggelos Daemon Caveola?" Paul asked.

"I know," Ash giggled. "Why don't we ask Rogue to help us?" Everyone stared at the Demon. "What?"

"Ash Ketchum…" Misty hit his back with her hand. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" Ash pointed his finger at himself.

"Yes! Rogue would know what to do!" Misty giggled.

"Okay, in fear of being out of the loop, who's Rogue?" Dawn asked.

"Rogue is her Hell name. You may know her as the only Angel to exile herself from Hell, Solidad."

**UMER SORRY IT'S SO DAMN SHORT! But it's packed full of shippings. And Gary getting kicked in the balls. That was the best part of this whole chappie! Also, '**Aggelos Daemon Caveola'** DOES mean Angel Demon Jail. Aggelos is an old French word meaning massager—which the English Angel comes from. Daemon is Medevil Latin for evil spirit. And Caveola is an old French word meaning cage. **

**There was your English/History lesson for the day. : ) Next one, you own me ten bucks~! ; ) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Pokemon~!**_

_**Return Arc—Glossy Leaves **_

It was happening again. Drew heard the hustle of feet on the floor above him. Something was going on.

And they weren't going to tell him what. Drew sighed. Why does this keep happening? Could it be…someone was trying to_…save_ him?

"That's foolish to even think about!" He scolded himself, the May-is-doing-something-stupid-for-him feel rose up in his stomach. "May can't do a thing! She has no idea where am I—if she even knows what happened to me—how to find me, and what to do when she finds out!"

He let out a long sigh. "I miss her." The Demon slowly pulled his knees to his chest. "A lot."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

She stared at the barren landscape, pushing a pink-red strand of hair behind her ear. It was happening again. She watched the jail guards switch out. Bile rose in her mouth at the thought of what they were doing in there.

The Angel turned slowly and walked to a far wall. There was only one picture on this wall. One small picture.

A picture with five people in it. A woman with long pink-red hair with a baby in her arms. Two other small children looking over at the infant.

A tear fell from the Angel's eye.

The last member of the once happy family was smiling at the infant as well, his own hair color showing up in non of the children—though neither did the mother's.

Solidad reach out and ran a finger over the three children. An icy hand gripped her heart.

Her children, what happened to them was a something she did not know. All she knew was that their fate was her fault. She slipped to her knees, crying.

"My dear Harley," She spoke quietly as if the spirit was in the room. "Could you forgive me for doing it?" No one answered her heart broken question. "My children, would you forgive me for what I did to keep us together?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"Can we come! Can we come! Can we come! Can we come!" Laramie, Moe, and Yippy chanted for the one million seven hundredth and eighty fifth time.

"NO!" Timble roared. "You can't go! You're a liability! If something happened to you, who do you think is going to get in trouble?"

"Um," Laramie thought is over. "You?"

"Yes, so no, you can't go," Timble took a breath to calm his nerves. The little one sighed, sulking back to the house. Everyone—Demon and Angel alike—stood outside waiting for Ash and Misty to return with the portal to near were Rogue lives.

May gulped. Everyone knew about Solidad. She asked for exile from Heaven found guilty for raising zombies instead of death. They say Solidad was trying to raise an army against Heaven. Though May could recall a million rumors about it flying around at some time or another.

"What is taking them so long!" Paul grumbled.

"I have a guess," Leaf grinned.

"You do? What?" Dawn blinked.

"Well, seeing as—unlike Gary—Ash has the family jewels—" Leaf was cut off by the handle of a scythe blade hitting her head.

"You where saying?" Misty growled.

"Gary! Go get your honor back and protect me!" Leaf pushed Gary in front of her. The Demon blinked but did nothing. "I can't believe this! I didn't kick you that hard! Come on!"

"I know where my victories lie, and they're not with Misty," Gary paused. "Though being with the Grim Reaper would be one Hell of a night." The Demon chortled. Ash glowered, grabbed the scythe from Misty and brought it down on Gary's head.

As Gary was in fetal position holding his head, Leaf smirked, "Now, Gary, that his how a man with balls acts like." May couldn't help but cover her smile with her hand. If Gary had said something like that with Drew around, May could almost grantee that Drew would have smirked and magically set Gary on fire.

A frown replaced her smile. Then again, maybe he would have let the comment slide. Did Drew really care about her the same way she cared about him?

Maybe. Then again, maybe not. It could have all been an illusion. Maybe she was doing this all for nothing more than a smirk and mocking thanks. It hit her lip a ton of bricks then what all her friends had thought of before. She was risking her life for a Demon that may not care about her endeavors—nor the endeavors of her friends.

Do Demons care at all?

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Drew gnawed the inside of his lip raw hours ago. The rusty tang of blood filled his mouth.

His ears thumped in time with his heart. If he ever got the chance, those bastards were dead.

They could slash his skin and cause him to bleed crimson, but this was crossing the line.

Drew slowly reached towards the wing—one of the most powerful and iconic symbols of strength in Hell—and ran his finger over one of the jagged lines encrusted with blood. He ground his teeth together.

If the damned pendent was off his neck, he would heal himself in an instant.

Though, if the be-damned pendent was off his neck, he'd probably go on a murderous rampage and every soul within the jail would be dead in a matter of hours.

He sighed pulling his hand to his chest. "I wonder if this place is on Heaven land or Hell. If its on Heaven, suicide just got to be a better idea." He smirked to himself. "Damn Angels. If May wasn't on your side…" He shook his head with a sharp laugh. "May, your people are lucky."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

May sneezed.

"Bless you." Dawn responded.

"I have the weirdest feeling some one was just talking about me right now," May muttered.

"I'm sure a lot of people are talking about the Angels who ran off to save a Demon," Leaf poked the portal with a winced. "I'm not so sure this is safe."

Gary blinked and kicked it. The portal wavered a tad and the two Hell Spawn stepped back a few paces until it returned to a stable pattern. "Looks sturdy to me."

Ash cringed. "That's what he said before we used Lyra as a test dummy—Damn her soul." Gary glared, a small drop of blood rolled down his face. Gary let out a sigh, "If you don't believe me, Ketchum, I'll go first." Gary strolled right up to the portal and got his foot ready to step.

Everyone's head turned as a voice shouted, "Now!" Then Laramie, Yippy, and Moe came pelting out of the bushes. Laramie crashed into Gary, whom Yippy and Moe also slammed into.

Gary teetered, arms flailing, wings flapping in a feeble attempted to maintain some sort of balance. This failed horridly, and he tumbled back into the portal. Leaf's eyes widen, and she grabbed on to Gary's leg.

"Damn it, Leaf!" Misty grabbed her arm. "W-whoa!" The grim reaper's footing was lost in a matter of seconds. Ash latched on to Misty's hand; May reach and gripping Ash's shoulder; Dawn let out a cry and clutched May's robe; Paul let out a sigh and grasped Dawn's hand in his own; Timble, still in a slight shock, grabbed Paul's wing just before being pulled it.

Tyra's jaw fell open with a click. He scrambled to his feet. The Hellhound pelted towards the dimming portal.

_Got to make it! Go to help my Lady and my Master!_ The long-legged hound pushed himself farther and faster. _I can't let my Lady down again!_

Tyra's triangle-tipped tail disappeared at the same time the portal vanished.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

A sudden pulse caused the green-hair's Demon's head to jolt up. The pendent sending that shockwave speeding through his body.

After letting out a cry of pain and wincing, Drew grunted, "That pulse. That's from a Hell Portal. And it's somewhere close to here." The feeling that a certain airhead-ish Angel was going to do something for his benefit burned deeply in his stomach. "Damn it, May…you _are_ coming to save me, aren't you?" He sighed. "Airhead."

Then the door creaked opened. Drew's green eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing your not going to tell whom the Hell portal was transporting, are you, Angels?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Laramie blinked twice before rocking herself into sitting position.

Around her was a barren waste land of orange sand with the occasional sharp leafed weed poking out of the ground. One of these, Laramie saw, was about to become a black lizard with horns and a flame on its tail's dinner. Or so she had thought. The second the Hell lizard came close, the sharp leafs lashed out and diced the lizard. Then a pale pink flower with lips and sharp teeth devoured the remained.

The little zombie girl stared at the carnage. "I'm hungry," Laramie sighed. Then the grainy sand under her started to moved. She let out a cry as Ash's head popped out. She slide off his head and on to his back. As the Demon spit out sand, Laramie happily proclaimed, "I gotta horsey! Yeah! Look at me! I'm a cowgirl!"

This cause Moe and Yippy's head to jolt up. "We wanna play!" Yippy darted over and, with a flying leap, landed next to Laramie on the Demon's back—who clasped under there sudden weight.

Moe, one the other hand, was almost up when he face planted onto the ground. "Hmm?" He turned his head around and looked at his leg. "Not again!" He rolled over and sat up, touched the stump where is leg should have been.

Yippy and Laramie looked at their brother. "Come on, Yippy! Let's go help him!" Laramie kicked Ash in the ribs. "Go horsey! So help us save Moe!"

Yippy waited for the 'horsey' to move. "Laramie, I think we killed it…So you think he's edible?"

Dawn pushed herself up with her arms. She blinked the sand from her lashes and looked around for the familiar plum colored hair. She found him a few feet away—with Moe's leg on his back. The bluette's mouth opened in a scream. "Paul there's a leg on your back!"

Moe's head snapped up with a smile. "Hey! Throw that over here!" Paul, after hearing Dawn's screams, reached back and gripped the leg. Eye's shooting wide, he chucked it—hitting Moe in the head. "Thank you!"

Paul shuttered. "Disgusting."

"You trying having your legs ripped off sometime," Timble responded, arching his back. "Oh and um, here." Dawn and Paul's mouth fell open as Timble dropped a hand full of pearly white feathers. "I'm gonna back away slowly now."

Brendan rubbed his watery eyes, grains of sand on his hand. "Ouch, I hate the desert." Then he heard a sound from below him. Puzzled he looked down. A deep scarlet flush flew across his face. May was under him, still out cold. "Um, M-May?"

Her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…Brendan?" As she stared at him, he would have liked nothing more than to kiss her lips. This thought was horridly interrupted by Timble jumping over the two.

It was just against his nature not to comment on the sense, "Get a room!" The two flushed, and Brendan was sitting on his knees, the sand suddenly becoming very interesting, scooted off of May.

"You! Get back here Zombie!" Paul roared, running after Timble. Dawn sighed.

"What happened?" May asked as Paul tackled the zombie. The bluette held up the feathers. "Oh. I see. Wait a second. Where's Misty, Leaf, and Gary."

As if on cue, Misty strolled over, "I've been waiting for you guys to wake up. And Leaf and Gary are…_killing time _behind that rock." The Angels cringed. "And Ash is being attacked by Zombies. To bad, he doesn't have a brain to give them." The raven haired Demon was currently being used as the rope in tug-o'-war. Laramie and Moe on one side, Yippy on the other. "But, on the plus side, brain or not, he is cute." Misty giggled slightly.

"Ash and Misty sitting in tree," Leaf walking toward them singing. "F-U-C—" Before she could finish spelling one of her favorite after/before/during work actives, something rumbled under their feet.

The little zombies blinked as suddenly the sand under their feet slipped away to show the glossy green leaf of one of the Hell weeds. The sharp thorn like edges curled around them like talons.

Of course, they zombie and half alive Demon weren't the only standing on sleek, thickly veined leafs. Everyone was, the only difference between that leaf and the other was this one had a twitch.

The first was small and went barely noticed as everyone tried to figure out what to do. The next was big enough to cause Ash to roll down into the largest vein that ran down the middle of the leaf and slip towards the large pink flower.

The last and final twitch caused the leaf to go straight down. Eyes wide, the zombies fell on to one another. Then, the leaf straighten out, the little children flying through the air.

**Okay, two things, A) Please don't kill me for zombie abuse, it needed to be done for the rest of the chappie to work! And B) This chappie is dedicated to an author and reviewer know as A La Dark Angel whom the worse thing to happen to an author happen to. She broke her arm. The writing arm. Please, get better soon! : ) Here is a cookie to help you pull through. **

**And the next Arc is going to be Memories. Also, Next chappie the start is NOT going to have Drew in the pit of despair. Sorry, I know you all love hearing about Drew getting tortured. So, to hold you over here *throw Drew voodoo dolls and needle* have fun!**

**Drew: *mouth tapped shut and thinking a lot of curses toward Waveripple* **


	8. Memories Arc

**The Disclaimer of DOOOM from HELL: As we know, I DO NOT OWN Pokemon~!**

Memories Arc: Bloody little Snips of the Past

Laramie pulled at the grass in front of her as she sat on her knees. Her face was no longer an unearthly blue-white, but now it was sanguine and rosy. Blades of grass and bits of leaf matter that were in her lap fell to the ground as she jumped up at the sound of Moe's voice. The little boy's skin was as ruddy as the little girls' own. This time, though, his face was blood-flushed from running. "Laramie! It's Yippy! It got her!" Laramie's heart stopped. Her feet hit the cobblestone as she ran through town.

Outside a small building labeled with red medical cross, the children pushed the door open.

"No!" A nun grabbed the little kids' wrists. "There is a pest ban here!" Laramie stood on her tiptoes and saw Yippy in a bed. Her face was glistening with sweat and pale as death. The nodes on her neck swollen. Her face—once full and round—was sunken in, her cheekbones jetting out. Eyes wide, Laramie tore from her grasp and darted to her sister, Moe soon on her heels. The nun yelled at them.

"Sissy!" Laramie cried, eyes watering. Yippy's eyes cracked open. She smiled then frowned.

"What are you two doing here? You'll get sick if you stay to long! Go! I'll be f—" Her small frame was racked with a fit coughs. Blood and mucus flew from her mouth to the blanket thrown over her.

"Nun lady! Yippy's not okay!" Laramie grabbed the cloak of the nearest nun. The nun spun around and pushed the little kids out of way. The nun let out a cry, and the priest walked over, looking at the little girl as more blood came from her throat. The nun hustled the crying and reaching for their sister Moe and Laramie away. "Nun lady! You have make Yippy okay! You have to!"

The nun frowned. Then it clicked in Moe's mind. He pulled his sister to his chest. "It got her, Laramie. She's going to go bye-bye."

"NO!" Laramie pushed him away. "This stupid sickness won't take my sissy! It took mommy and daddy! No! No! No!" Moe frowned. The sickness, the one that had inflected Yippy, was called Blood Throat. It made people bleed inside their bodies. Most didn't make it through a day after coming down with it. Yippy had fell faint as Moe and she went out to find Laramie.

Laramie's eyes were hazing with tears. No, this couldn't be happening again. First, when Daddy came down with it, she'd didn't even get to say good-bye! And Mommy was far away when Laramie told her that she loved her and not to go. And now, Yippy was going away! Turning, Laramie darted towards the door. She was also to the doorway, when her vision blurred, and her footing was gone.

Laramie fell to the ground with a thud, eyes glazed over. "LARAMIE!"

~?~?~?~?~

The next thing she remembered was a sweet, familiar voice cooing her name. It was a nice voice, and she wanted to open her eyes to see the owner, but instead found herself falling back into the black.

~?~?~?~?~

"Hey, kid. Kiddos, wakey, wakey." Someone poked her face. She batted it away with a groan. "Hey, they're alive….well…kinda."

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Moe snapped.

Moe…Moe…_her_ brother! Eyes shooting side, Laramie jolted up. In front of her was a teenage boy with oddly colored skin and black—almost dark green—hair staring at her. Behind him with an eyebrow cocked was a different being. This one had green hair with bat wings. His arms were crossed, and his green eyes looking over her.

"Who are you! Where is the nun lady! And…wait…what happened?" Laramie racked her head. What did anything have to do with a _nun_? How did she get here? What was going on? She bluntly asked this of the winged boy.

"It would seem, some Demon rose three zombies and dumped them here," He shrugged. "And I have a hunch they're my problem now."

"Zombie! Where!" Laramie cried, looking around wildly. "Where!" The green haired boy pushed the other one aside and leaned down.

"Right here," He placed his pointer finger on Laramie's forehead.

Laramie laughed, "I'm not a zombie, wingy boy! I'm a little girl."

The boy took his finger away suddenly. "A little zombie girl. And you may call me…Master."

~?~?~?~?~

Laramie found it strange to remembered such odd things as she and her sibling flew through the air. She didn't even remember the first part. She could recall meeting the Master clearly. It was a sunny nice day, and she got a cookie!

Yippy screamed at the top of her lungs. Moe was gripping his once-again-detached arm to his chest, looking like he was going to cry. Laramie was calmly curling a lock of hair in her fingers. They were dead, what's the worse that could happen?

Falling through a roof into an Angel's home was probably near the top.

~!~?~?~?~?~!

May's mouth hit the leaf. "Oh my…"

"May, we can worry about the undead Hell spawn later," Brendan grabbed her arm. "First we've got to get out of here!" The leaf quivered and shook. Everyone waved their arms to keep from falling.

"Okay, I hate to be the one to say this, but I don't want to be eaten by a flower! You all have wings! Fly! And take me with you!" Timble cried. May, feeling stupid for forgetting the pearly wings on her backs. Grabbing Timble, the Demons and Angel flew off the weed.

"I knew we'd get out of this," Misty laughed. "It was just a plant!" Then the plant's leaf's lashed out and gripped the Grim Reaper. "Damn it! Help!"

Ash, who was still passed out on the plant, blinked, looking around. "Hmm?" His gazed turned upward. "Misty! Hey! You stupid plant! Put her down!" He kicked it hard. Misty sweat dropped. "My hero."

To everyone's shock, the weed let out a cry of pain and let Misty go. It slipped back into the sand.

"I can't believe that worked!" Ash cried.

"Ash," Misty shook her head. "You just saved my life!" Ash shrugged it off and a smile. "I owe you one." The smile grew slightly more sly. "If you're think what I think your thinking, I'm hurting you." He frowned.

"Who cares what anyone is thinking?" May yelled. "We've got to find the kids before they do something stupid!" May spun around to Timble.

"Just because I'm a zombie doesn't mean I know were they are!" May's lips formed a pout. "Damn you, Angle! Okay, they're somewhere…that way."

~?~?~?~?~?~

Yippy rolled off of Moe, who helped Laramie up. "Wow, anyone else feel like they lose an arm?" Moe sighed and held up his arm. "So we're all okay?" A figure loomed over the three. Yippy stiffened and turned. "Oh shit." The Angel was staring at them, eyes wide. Grabbed Moe's arm from him, she held it out in front of her like a weapon.

"Now, listen to me, Angel. You're going to let my little brother, sister, and me go, or I'm going to inflict major bodily harm to your petty body!" Yippy flailed her brother's arm about. "Die!" The Angel eyes seem to water. "Yes! You should be crying! I'm the most terrifying thing in this room!"

Laramie watched as the Angel muttered to herself and pushed a red-pink hair back behind her ear. The littlest zombie cocked her head. Why did this lady seem so far…

"Holy Watermelons!" Laramie pushed pasted Yippy.

"Hey!" Yippy snapped. "Stop it, Laramie! That lady could _kill_ you!"

Moe blinked, "Ain't we already dead?"

"Shuddaup! That's not the point!" Yippy hit him over the head with his arm. "Laramie Penny Davison! Get back here!"

"You can't make me do anything," Laramie muttered, looking at the Angel. Laramie narrowed her eyes and examined the woman. "Hmm. You…What is your name."

The Angel blinked at the request. "It's Solidad. Solidad Linda Dav—" The door burst open.

"Hand over the zombies!" Timble held his hands out, eyes narrowed.

"Hiya Timble!" Laramie waved. "I was just asking this Angel her name! It's Sol…Solid…Solidad! Solidad Linda Dav!" Timble lowered his arm with a smirk.

He turned and strolled out, yelling. "Guys! I found the zombies and Rogue!"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

Everyone—save for Laramie who was still trying to figure out why this Solidad looked familiar—sat in the little house in unease as the story of their mission was told to the rogue Angel.

Solidad blinked, "So, we need to get in the one place no one has ever gotten into and out of alive?"

"Um…maybe…" It sounded so stupid went Solidad said it. May took a breath. "But, I need to so it."

"It's a stupid thing to do, but, I'll help you," The Angel stated. May's eyes sparkled. "The only way to do it is to switch out with some guards at the next guard switch."

"Can't wait! I wonder if I'll see Grandpa!" Gary mused.

Solidad shook her head, "Sorry, but only those four can go in." She waved to the Angels. "They have ways to find out about Demons sneaking in or out."

"Then hour are we to get the Demon out of there?" Brendan snorted.

Solidad reached over towards him and smiled, "Silly boy." With one lightening fast movement, she plucked two feathers from his wing. He yelped. "Transport Feathers." Brendan muttered under his breath, rubbing the small, raw spot.

"Trans what?" Paul growled. "This is stupid."

"Transport Feathers. Guess they don't teach you these things anymore." Solidad sighed. "These can be used to get in and out of anywhere. Just say the place and snap the feather. It'll take you anywhere you want to go…with in reason."

Leaf frowned, "With in reason? Are you saying they can't just say 'To Drew's Cell'?" Solidad shook her head.

"No. You have to be both very specific and know the place. I can take you to a ridge where you can see the Jail, but you have to say that you want to be in the jail, in a place without guards." Solidad held up a finger, continuing. "Then, once you find him, you have to say you want to be in the Rogue Angel Solidad Linda Davison's home. If not, you could end up anywhere."

Dawn gulped, "This seems risky."

"Who gives a crap about that? I want to know why we can't come! If they can get Drew out, then they should be able to bring us in and out too," Leaf stated.

"The feather only moves two people." Solidad explained, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, sweety." Leaf pouted, leaning against Gary.

"Don't worry, Leaf," Gary put an arm over her shoulder. "I'm sure I can think of some way to keep you entertained."

"Not in my house," Solidad frowned.

Leaf sighed, "But the sand chafes!" May winced.

"Can we get on to a better topic, please?" Brendan cut in before Leaf continued—much to the annoyance of Gary. "Anyway, how to we tell each other if we find him? We can't all walk around in a group to look."

May nodded. Paul shrugged, holding back a 'then lets just not go.' Dawn was poking the spot left from went Timble pulled out Paul's feathers in the purpled haired male's wing.

Solidad smiled, "Don't worry. Everything will be ready for the next guard change so you guys can slip in unnoted tomorrow morning." As if politely waiting for the Angel to finish, May's stomach growled loudly. Blushing, she covered it with her arms. Solidad giggled. "Well, can't save a friend on an empty stomach, can we?"

~?~?~?~?~

The feeling that May might be doing something dumb to help him was no longer there. The feeling that she _was_ doing something dumb tot help him burned in his stomach.

**~!~!~!~!~**

**This chapter, in one word, is…bad. I didn't actually think about HOW they were going to get in the jail…so this was made up on the spot…**

**And, the Blood Throat, SUPER cookies to anyone who can guess which to illnesses I based it one. Hint, one is not a real one. Hint, they have colors in their names.**

**Anyway, next chappie they sneak into and jail and…maybe…find Drew. ;3 Maybe. Also…you'll have to fix up your voodoo dolls and use them again 'cause there is no Drew torture part in the next chappie. ;3 I'm pure evil. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The answer to the Cookie question was The BLACK Plague and the RED Death—which is an illness in Edger Allan Poe's Short Story, **_**Masque of the Red Death. **_**I give you all clues for a reason, y'know. -.-' And remember, I try my hardest not to over think things.**

**Cookies to MalubixinxtheXsunshine, Anelas101, Riikani, Hoshi-Naito, splitheart1120 and if I missed anyone, cookie.**

**The Disclaimer of DOOOM from HELL: As we know, I DO NOT OWN Pokemon~!**

**Memories Arc: A Promise kept**

Sometimes, to trying to keep the demons of insanity from plaguing his mind, Drew would recalled happier times. Times that had long ago ended. Times who's prime had withered to ashes like a delicate flower hit by a cruel frost. Only the memories of that flower remained.

One such time, Drew recalled fondly, was went he was very young. When he was starting to become very observant of the world around him.

~?~?~?~?~?~

Small touches. When they pasted in corridors or doorways, his hand would brush the back of hers. When she was sitting doing nothing of particular importance, he would pause whatever he was doing and go over, wrapping his arm around her neck. They would never speak, but the young Demon could sense something buzzing in their silence gestures.

He never knew just what. That drive him crazy. It was not a feeling of anything he could remember really feeling. Not argue, greedy, sadistic happiness, maybe…lust? It was the only thing his mind could recognize as a possibly. It had to be it.

To prove his theory, he simple asked. "Father, do you lust Mother?" His father blinked, looking at the young Demon.

"Drew, we're incubus; If I didn't lust after someone as beautiful as your mother, there would be a problem." He leaded down and put a hand on the boy's head. "Why do you ask?" Drew shrugged, explaining about the little touches and some of the sideways glances he had given Mother. The incubus laughed. "That's not lust, son. It's something very different. It's called love. Something that is very precious here."

"Why?" Drew frowned. Love? What is love? A feeling, maybe?

"Because it's hard to find—hard to keep," He put a hand on Drew's shoulder. "Promise me something." Though Drew was very confuse, he nodded. "If you ever find love, do everything to keep it alive. It'll be hard, but I know you can do it, right?"

"I guess I could," Drew blinked. Confusion flooded him as his father walked off. Love, whatever it was, it was important. It was like a treasure or something. As his father intercepted his mother as they pasted, his hand brushed her hip, and she smiled at him.

Whatever love is, Drew was certain he'd never feel it in his lifetime. The chances that he would look at someone like that, or slip touches, were slim. Love was a rare treasure, and Drew didn't think he'd ever find it.

But, he'd still keep his promise if he did. And Hayden always kept their promises.

~?~?~?~?~

Drew had chuckled, holding his head. "Thanks, Dad. I'm stuck here because I tried to keep that promise by giving May up." He had slowly leaded his head back, staring at the ceiling. "She doesn't love me, no way she ever could. If she stayed, I found have driven myself mad." He chuckled darkly. "'Love is hard to come by in Hell, and when you find it, keep it close. Do not lose it, for you will lose your heart with it.' Your final words of wisdom still stay with me still to this day. Damn you, old man."

~?~?~?~?~

He looked around, a little girl with green hair that waved down to her waist behind him. "Come on, I think we can sneak over and see what the adults are doing." Millie nodded, following her big brother. This was her first party, and she wasn't going to ruin it for big brother.

The two snuck around to a table and listened to the idle chatter. Millie yawned, "Brother, this is boring."

"Yeah," Drew frowned and turned to her. "Sorry. Last time they were talking about a plane crash that killed a lot of bad people." He put an arm around her waist. "Maybe next time."

Millie nodded, leaning against him as they walked. Drew spotted his mother and father holding hands, and something dawned on him. "Millie, go play over there. I need to asked Father a question." He pointed towards a table with a bunch of those young Demons. Millie nodded, kissing his cheek before running off.

He walked over to his father, tapping his hand. "Hmm? Drew, yes?" The incubus turned towards the little boy.

"Father, I have a question."

"Yes, boy?" His father waited. Drew's eyes darted to his mother. "Ah, man talk, eh? Come on." He placed a hand on the boy's back, leading him away. "Now, what is it?"

"Father, remember when you told me about 'love'?" Drew asked.

His father nodded. "Yes, I recall I told you something along the lines of 'If you ever find love, do everything to keep it alive.'"

"Yeah. How do I know I found it?" Drew furrowed his brow.

His father smiled. "You'll just know. But, I'm going to tell you this once again: If you ever find love, do everything to keep it alive. And it's just because love is hard to come by in Hell, and when you find it, keep it close. Do not lose it, for you will lose your heart with it." He ruffled the boy's hair, standing and walking away.

"Love is confusing," Drew sighed.

~?~?~?~?~

A frowned replaced the content grin on the Demon's face. Last words he'd ever hear from his father those were. Words he thought that would never effect him.

How foolish children are.

~?~?~?~?

May looked at the aggelos daemon caveola, her heart beating like drums in her chest. They were going to get into there. They were going to break in and out of the most dangerous place in all of Heaven?

Solidad, sensing her unease, put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can back out."

"No," May took a breath. "I'm not leavening him to rot there because he helped me."

"You mean, you're not leaving him there to rot because you love him?" Solidad smiled and blush the crossed her face. "Not try to denied it. I know what love looks like." May looked away, proving the older Angel's claim. "It's strange. What can be found so abundant in Heaven, is hard to come by in Hell. Though, it seems more are realizing its importance and seeking it out." Her gaze fell on the Demons who were staying to wish them well—or to Hell, as Gary and snidely remarked.

"Maybe we're not so different, then." May mumbled. Solidad smiled at her.

"Okay! Everyone read to go?" Solidad announced. Paul glowered, Dawn gulped, Brendan gripped his hilt, and May nodded. "Okay remember: be specific."

"We got it. Say someplace in aggelos daemon caveola without guards. And when we find the Demon, blew these stupid whistle things to tell everyone, then get out of there." Paul droned. "and we'll say the Rogue Angel Solidad Davis home."

"Hey, I think Paul made a burn!" Ash chirped.

"Silence, Demon," Paul growled back.

Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Um, can we go now?"

Solidad nodded, not wanting to break up a fight. "Okay, hold the feather close to your heart…" Everyone did as instructed. Paul frowned slightly. Four feathers in two days…it's just not right.

"And say 'someplace in aggelos daemon caveola without guards,'" Solidad stated. May repeated them without hesitation. _Don't worry Drew, I'm coming to help you!_

?~?~?~?~?~

It wasn't like traveling through one of the Hell portals. The power felt nice and soft against May's skin. Kind of like home…

Then it was gone, replaced by a dark stone floor with dingy walls that smelled of mildew and blood. May shuddered as the other appeared. Dawn winced, moving closer to Paul. "This place is creepy."

"What was your first clue?" Brendan muttered. "We should go in teams of two. If we find him, blow the whistle and high tail it out of there." Without nodded, Paul stared off towards the right hall, Dawn on his heels.

"Be careful guys," Dawn whispered.

"We will," May promised. "Come on, Brendan. I know Drew's here! I can feel it!"

Brendan frowned. If he was missing, and May was close to him, would she have a feeling about it? Deep inside, Brendan doubted it.

As the duo snuck around, there was no sign were Drew might be held. Nothing to tell them they were even close. Nothing at all. That it, until May was glomped by certain Hellhound. Tyra licked the girl's face happily. He'd found his lady _and_ his master! Happy day! Happy day! Brendan's eyes shot wide as he reached for the hound to pull it off of May.

The hound growled lowly. "It's okay, Tyra. He's a friend, remember?" She patted the hounds head. Though Tyra look skeptical, he didn't his lady's order and ceased the growling. "You must have followed us through the portal and end up here, didn't you?"

The hound nodded, then skipped back. Pointing down a hallway with his snout. "Tyra…do you know where Drew is?" The hound nodded. "Come on, Brendan!" Not checking to see if the other Angel was following, she darted after Tyra.

Brendan stared, his heart aching. Anyone with eyes could see what May felt for this Demon. Something she didn't feel for him. He walked slowly after them. He wanted to be the one May felt love for. The one that could hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Could a Demon even do that? Could a Demon love her the way he could?

Something caught his eyes as he thought these thoughts. "No, he can't."

~?~?~?~?~?

May followed Trya down a hall to a door. A door that look familiar. May brushed it off, all the doors here looked the same. But this had a small sign that read 'Demon Drew Hayden. No unauthorized entering.' May's heart fluttered. Pushing the door open, she quietly and quickly hustled down the steps.

May stopped just short of entering the place in front of the chamber. It was clear a Demon was there. It was Drew, no doubt. But, how would he react to her after being here so long? Would he hate her now. Taking a breath, she stepped into view.

~?~?~?~

Drew heard the door open and the tip-toe steps. This wasn't the first time that some newbie crept down there to see him. At first he's make wise remarks and say thing that scared them. But now, he just didn't have the energy.

Early the door had open just a crack. He was sure that the little Angel had finally gotten the courage to walk down and steal a peek. With a small frown, he tried to close out the sound of their steps.

The Angel gasped. He excepted the reaction. Especially now. He must have looked ragged. Tore clothing; dried and nearly dried scarlet all over his body; greasy, grimy, and kept hair; the long slashes in his drooping wings. He must have look pathetic. The Angel must have gained a major confidence boost from this, for he heard the sound of the door slowly roll open.

Drew excepted many thing to happen. To have something thrown at him, spat at, sneered. Anything by what did happen.

"Drew," The voice that caused Drew to jolt, pain rushing through him. May ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Oh my…you're alive."

"May…What are you doing here?" Drew asked slowly as if speaking to quickly would cause her to a disappear.

"I'm saving you," She pulled back and stared at him. "I got here in time, clearly."

"Eh, a few months ago would have been better," Drew smirked.

May giggled. "Jail hasn't humbled you in the least, has it." Drew snorted in response, but doubled over in pain. "What is it?" Panting, he leaned his head back, the pendent shown against the bloodstained shirt. May frowned, reaching for it.

Before her fingers could brush it though, an alarm rang out. "Well, you've been found out it seems…" Drew's face was monotone. Unable to show May what she could leave him. It wouldn't matter. She was going to be called a Rogue, a fallen Angel. He almost couldn't stomach the thought of May's title being May the Fallen Angel.

"Oh, right, I need to," She fumbled and pulled out a whistle, blowing it. Tyra whimpered at the sound. "We need to go. Tyra, find Brendan, I'm sure he'll get you out!" May didn't check to see if the hellhound moved.

_Brendan…?_ Drew thought, still breathing hard. _Who's Brendan?_ Before he could ask a word, May pulled out a feather. Drew blinked, was she going to fight of the guards with a _feather?_ Even she wasn't that foolish. He hoped.

Someone flung the door to the room open. "What was the place! What was it!"

"You down there! You're under arrest!" May's heart skipped a beat at the voice.

Saying the first thing that popped into her mind, May yelled out, clinging to Drew tightly, "The Demon Drew Hayden's home!" There was a flash and the Angel and her Demon were gone.

~?~?~?~?~?~

**Waveripple: YEAH! They're back together! YEAH! And we know what happened to Tyra, he went to the aggelos daemon caveola, but is he out or not?**

**Anyway, if you will all refer to the first chapter at the top were all the information on the story is and look at the last line stated in the 'Rated' line, you'll find something that'll happen in the next chapter.**

**Also, I found out something…it has been a year today—11/16/10—since I joined the site! Woot! In that time, I have written 17 stories, I have about 1320 some odd reviews, and have changed my profile picture about three or four times. :) And thank you too all my readers for this. =3 You all get a cookie. I'm happy I made it this far! **

**~Waveripple**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer from HELL of DOOM!: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Memory Arc: Humor me?**

May's nails were digging into Drew's arm. That accompanied with the Sealer Pendant sending waves of pain through out his body with every movement made the Demon bite back a scream.

Then the portal dumped them on hard flooring. Drew had been doing his best to keep the pain to a minimum. This was too much.

May slowly pulled herself up. Her head spinning. She was in Drew's house, clearly. Drew's house with Drew.

"Drew," She gripped his shoulders. His face was churned with pain. "Are you okay…" Drew sent her glance. "Okay, bad question. What's wrong?" Then it hit her. "The Pendent! Maybe I can get it off." Slowly, the Angel's hand curved around it. The second it touched her skin, electricity bit deeply into her hand. She winced, keeping her grip.

Drew, whom the Pendent was effecting as well, grimaced. "May let go."

"No, I'll get it off." May's grip tighten, her other hand joining the fight.

"May!" Drew yelled. "Stop! That hurts!" May was not giving up. Her body was aching and blood was pounding in her ears, but she was not going to leave this on Drew. Grunting with effort, she pulled.

The Demon released a cry of pure pain. Then _snap…ping__!_ The chain holding the Pendent one snapped, the Sealers Pendent itself hitting the wall. May smiled, breathing heavily. "I…got it." She looked at Drew. He was gripping her shoulders hard and breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. But I—"

"It's…fine," Drew let out a shudder breath. "That thing was turning out to be a pain in the ass anyway—and everyone where else."

May giggled slightly. "I think, maybe, you should let me look at your wounds, I'm sure they're pretty bad."

"Now that my powers are back, I'll be fine within a week or two," Drew stated, leaning back.

"Humor me?" May smiled. "Please?"

Drew shrugged. "Maybe after I take a shower…" He smirked at her. "Unless you want to joined me."

May flushed. "N-No thank you." Drew chuckled, "Suit yourself."

~?~?~?~

Brendan was digging his nails into his palm. This was _not_ how it was suppose to go. The alarm was suppose to make May run to his arms, they leave, and she never thinks of the Demon again.

No, instead the _hellhound_ comes running as he uses the feather. It was a foolish plan to think May would come to him. After all, she did not love him. Brendan promptly banished the thought from his head.

Dawn let out a sigh, "May's probably captured right now!"

"By whom, I wonder," Gary leaned back. "By our own brethren or by the Demon she got herself damned to?" Dawn's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh dear! That sounds like something May would do! What do we do?" Dawn screamed.

Laramie frowned. "Angel Lady is gone, but she's with the Master—I'm sure." She nodded.

"What logic proves that?" Paul grumbled.

Laramie smiled. "Well, Angle Lady and the Master are like a princess and prince in a fairy tale!"

"Hmm, fairy's tail," Ash drooled. Misty sighed.

"Anyway, in the fairy tales, the princess and prince find each other, fall in love, and live happily ever after—after a daring rescue, of course!" Laramie cheered.

"Laramie that's wrong!" Yippy snapped. "The Master and May aren't a prince and princess!"

"And they aren't in love," Dawn stated.

All the zombie looked at each other before laughing. Timble wiped a tear form his eye—taking his eye out in the process. "That is wrong. I'm dead—and currently missing an eye—and I can see May loves the Master. And I'm fairly sure the Master loves May as well."

Brendan took this like a punch to the gut. May…really did love a Demon. She loved him…not Brendan.

Everyone in that room could almost heart the white haired Angel's heart shatter into a million pieces.

~?~?~?~?~

Drew had inflicted horrid pain on all types of beings with all types of weapons. Never once had he sympathized with them. Now, as the water turned rusty and pulled the dirt and blood off his body, he felt sympathy for those whom he had hurt.

Drying off, wincing as the flesh was rubbed, he knew the there would be scars covering his body. I opened the door to his room. The familiarly and comfort of the room flood him. Then he noticed May sitting on the bed, her back to him.

"Are you decency?" She asked.

"Depends," He stridden over to her. "Do you want me to be?" He sat down beside her with his back to hers. Even there, Drew could see her neck turned red. "Yes, I am." The Angel peeked over her shoulder quickly to confirm this fact.

She spun around, gauze, a needle, and thread in her hand in her lap. "Okay. Take off your shirt."

Drew blinked, "You could have just said no, you know."

"I need to see your wounds," May blushed. "So, I can fix them."

The Demon smirked, "Of course." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. May's eyes widen at the deep gashes, half healed wounds, and marks that covered the Demon's torso and arms. "It's not at bad as it looks."

May swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "I'm not so sure about that." The Angel grabbed the needle. "Any particular place I should start?"

He shrugged, grateful he could now do this action free of the shocking pendant pain. "The biggest one?" Drew smirked as the blushing Angel searched around his torso with her eyes. Slowly, she reached forward, pushing him back so she could strict up a wound deep that bit deep into his stomach flesh.

As she did this, a smile crossed the Demon's face and a laughed escaped his lips. May bit her lip. "Stop laughing or I might hurt you. What are you laughing about anyway?"

"Its just," He shook his head, "this is the first time I can recall take off my shirt and stay _off_ the girl."

"Don't get any ideas! I have a needle," She pricked him slightly.

"After all I've been, through, I couldn't even feel the needle." Drew laughed. May pouted, tying the tread. The needle sew ten other gashes until May said, "I think I can put the gauze on now."

"That's a waste of time," He muttered. May glowered, wrapping his torso up. As the brown-haired woman worked along, placing bandaging on his arms, something caught the Demons eye.

~?~?~?~

May felt guilt well up in her. This was all her fault. Every wound she dressed just jumped from the Demon's body to her heart. All this was her burden to bear. With a sigh, she glanced at the Demon from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her. "I…I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Her eyes went downward back to her work. She would have given anything to have him tell her that she should hold no blame. To hold and caress her hair until the guilt was gone.

~?~?~?~?~?

Drew frowned. She was blaming herself. How sickeningly _noble_. Slowly, Drew reached out with his free arm and grabbed May's hand. Rubbing his thumb over her palm, his eyes fell on a redden mark. From the Pendant, he was sure. She'd done so much for him, and she was guilty about it. Gripping her hand, he pulled her to his chest. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't do a thing." He stroked her hair.

"But, this is all my fault. if you hadn't tried to…" May trailed off.

"Humor me?" Drew mumbled in to her hair. "Please?"

May blinked. "Did the great and evil incubus Drew Hayden just say 'please' to an Angel? What did they do to you there?"

He snorted, "You really want to know?" May shook her head, leaning her cheek against his chest. "That's what I thought." They two stayed in that position for what could have been hours—though it was only a few minutes.

Then, Drew pushed her back and looked her in the eyes. "May…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" May felt the blood start to rise to her face.

He slowly leaned forward. "Would you hate me if I did this?" His lips pressed against hers. The Angel blushed, but didn't shove him away. His fingers intertwined in her hair as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Of course, air was need eventually, and May gasped. Drew hugged her close. "You don't hate me, right?"

"No, the opposite." May whispered.

Drew blinked and nodded, hugging her tightly. He swallowed. "May, I'm pretty sure…that I…" Drew bit his lip. He'd never felt this nervous. His throat became dessert dry. "I l…love…you…" He nodded. "I love you, May."

May's heart skipped a beat. Did he really just _say_ that? Did Drew Hayden, Demon, incubus, the man whom she'd been in love with, say he returned her feelings?

"I must be dreaming." May gripped her hands tightly, nails digging into her palm. "Did you really say you love me?"

Drew nodded and whispered into her hair. "I did."

All was quiet for a moment. In that moment, Drew's heart tried to claw its way out of his chest. Did she care for him as he did her? If she laughed in his face or rejected him…he didn't want to think what would happen. Then, as if the silent spell had been lifted, May squealed and hugged around his neck.

"I love you too!" The Angel kissed his cheek. Drew's hand raised and touched it. The corners of his lips rose upward, and he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I hoped you'd say that," His breath on her neck caused May to blush. She knew she'd never been this close to a man before; it was strange, awkward, and wonderful. The Demon's fingertips venturing places she'd never felt touch. Lips placing kisses on her neck, jaw line, and breasts.

As Drew pushed her down slowly, warm hands on her hip and lips on her neck, an image that caused the Angel's heart to stumble came to mind.

Her mind, which had been filled with dizzying and wanton thoughts, cleared, and she forced a through her lips. With a heavy sigh, the Demon complied. May sat up, blushing. Drew looked away, saying, "If you don't cover up, I might jump on you anyway."

Quickly drawing her robe back around her, May muttered, "Sorry."

Drew shrugged, "It's…fine. Just try not to get my hopes up next time." May wasn't so sure they're would _be _a next time. She rubbed her temples. She was an Angel, he was a Demon. Heaven would reject her for sure if she lost her virginity to a Demon willingly. The look of shame her parent's countenance were sure to hold filled her with dread.

"I'm an airhead," She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, we know that. But for what reason now?" Drew asked, leaning back on his hands.

"I didn't think. If I were to go back…how would I explain why I was gone? And not just me. My friends, they out themselves in danger and at risk of reject for me." The Angel sobbed. Drew frowned, putting an arm over her shoulder. This was the first time he'd ever comforted a crying girl after getting intimate—well, tried to anyway. Whether he was right or wrong in the action, it didn't seem to effect May, who leaned against him crying.

…**PG-13 Contest fluff~! ;3 How'd ya like it? Should I give up and never write that stuff again? **

**Words you may not know: Countenance is the face. Wanton—not the food!—is shameless and immortal behavior. As my teacher puts it, a girl in a deep v-neck and über, **_**über**_** short skirt dancing on a table at a party is wanton—well, maybe not those words exactly, but you get my drift.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaim from Hell of DOOOM I Do NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**Memories Arc—Missed You**

Solidad frowned, watching Brendan. "Poor boy—losing his love. I know how he feels."

"You mean how you lost both your husband and kids?" Misty asked, gesturing to the zombies playing out the window. Solidad snapped her head to her.

"H-How?"

"Um, the picture? I'm not blind." She rolled her eyes. "So, how'd you die, Miss Angel?"

"Sickness…it took my darling Harley too." She sighed, slipping down into a chair. "After I died, instead of going to Paradise, I went back to Heaven. Harley went to Paradise…" She sighed.

"Why don't you tell them? Sure they'd be over enjoyed." Misty watched as Moe threw one of the flesh eating weeds at Gary, and it bit down on his hand. He yelped, running around trying to pull it off.

"They don't remember me. Something happened on the way back to Heaven, and we were separated. I searched for years." Solidad glanced out the window once more. "I wouldn't want to confuse them."

"That's stupid. They're little kids. Finding out an Angel is their mother would make their day. I mean, when they found out what an incubus was, they built an obstacle course for Drew—don't ask." Misty added quickly when Solidad gave her a look. "If you're thinking they think of Drew as a father—don't. Drew is their Master." Solidad winced at the thought. "But to them, Drew is more like an older brother."

"Older brother…?" She repeated. "I see." Deciding she had had enough of this topic, the Angel asked. "So how about you and Ash?"

Misty blushed. "Reaper's can't have mates."

"But, if you could…" Solidad pressed.

"Then it would probably be Ash, okay? I like him. But, I doubt he likes me…" Misty blushed darker, looking away.

"Oh, I don't think you're right." The Angel smiled. Misty turned. "I'm…going to check how the portal is coming."

The woman nodded. "Okay then."

~?~?~?~?~?~

A few hours later, at Drew's home, May sat on the bed of the room what was once hers—or maybe it was still hers. She didn't know. It was strange how time has pasted and everything stayed the same.

"Reminiscing?" Drew looked over her shoulder at her. May jumped.

"Don't do that!" She yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. She sent him a glare. Drew chortled. "I'm just being a—hmm?" He blinked, looking up.

"What is it?" May asked.

"Hell just spit something out." Dew muttered, walking off. May, who was very confused, stood and followed.

~?~?~?~?~

Dawn held her stomach with on hand and gripped Paul's arm with the other. Her head spin. "I hate Hell portals…"

"They are the fastest why to travel." Misty stated.

"How do we even know she is here?" Paul grumbled, looking at the Hell Forest that encircles Drew's home.

"The prince always takes the princess to his castle after the daring rescue!" Laramie stated, shaking a finger at the purple haired Angel. "So of course they'd be here! Right, Mrs. Solidad?"

Solidad nodded. "Sounds correct to me."

"Of course, take the hundred-year-old four year-old's side." Brendan mutter—feeling more and more depressed as the house loomed closer.

Dawn pushed open the door. "May! Are you here? Was Laramie right?"

"Dawn!"

Dawn looked up to see a silhouetted figure with wings. With a squeal, she ran at it. "MAY! We missed you and were soooo worried!"

"I missed you to, Angel whose name I do not know." Drew looked over his shoulder at Dawn. Dawn slowly looked up. She squealed and jumped back.

"I hugged a Demon!" Paul rushed forward as Dawn fell backwards.

"Hmm?" May darted over and looked down at Dawn. "Dawn! Are you okay?"

"M-May?" Dawn blinked. "MAY!" She hugged May tightly around the neck. "WE WERE SO WORRIED! We thought you might be dead!"

"N-no, I'm fine." May started. She looked back from the blunette to the Demons and Angels. "Hey, everyone!"

Brendan darted over, pushing Dawn and aside and hugged May. "May, I was freaking out when the alarm went off and couldn't see you."

"Who cares about that? You saved Tyra, and May saved the Master, that's all that matters!" Yippy yelled as they entered.

"Master?" Laramie pushed her sister aside. "MASTER! YEAH!" She ran and glomp on to Drew. He blinked.

"Hello, Laramie." Drew stated, pushing her off.

Yippy and Moe walked over. Moe frowned. "You just _had _to live, didn't you?" Everyone fell anime style.

"That a nice greeting, Moe." Drew said, hitting the zombie on the top of the head.

"Ouch! I lost a bet with Yippy thanks to you! OUCH!" He held his head and whimpering. "I'm never betting against Yippy again!"

"I bet you will," Yippy smirked.

"I bet I wouldn't…wait…shit!" Moe yelled. Solidad winced at the curse that escaped his lips. Yippy laughed.

Laramie giggled the snapped her fingers. "Oh right! Master! You haven't met Mrs. Solidad or Miss Angel Lady Dawn or…the white haired one or…the one with the scowl!" Solidad looked over him with a critical eye now. Dawn frowned, not really wanting to meet. Brendan ground his teeth to himself—he most certainly didn't have any kind words to exchange with the Demon. Paul scowled at the girl for forgetting his name.

"I already've met those three and I don't really care about the other." Drew stated. Brendan, being the only one whom Drew has not met, felt rage well up. What did this Demon have to disrespect another being at all? "But, hello anyway." Dawn suddenly felt a bout of extreme homesickness for the safety of Heaven.

~?~?~?~?~

That night Brendan paced in the living room, refusing to sleep in the house. His hands were balled into fists, and he felt like punching the wall. No, not that wall. That Demon. If May had never met him, Brendan wouldn't have left Heaven, wouldn't have risked his life for the Demon, would have—

"Pff, you seem streamed," The Demon covered his mouth and smirk with his fist. "Though, I understand."

"Yeah, right." Brendan snarled. "You understand nothing."

"But I do." the Demon walked in. "You love May; May loves me; you don't like that, correct." Brendan ground his teeth. "Correct." Rage flaring up in him, Brendan spun around, fist ready to strike. Drew smirked and grabbed his fist. "Nice try, but I've seen better." The Demon pulled the Angel's arm behind him.

"I could kill you right now, you know. But, May would be sad—and you and I don't want that." He hissed, pushing Brendan down to the ground. "I'll see you, Brendan." Brendan let a growl rip from his throat. He had to do something about that monster.

A smile spread on his face. He knew just what to do know.

**The last part of this…before Brendan starts thinking about 'helping'…reminds me of Vampire Knight…*glomps Aido plushie and smiles in a far off way.* **

**Would have updated earlier…but life got in the way, y'know? I was working on it Saturday but…I was roped into watching the STUPIDEST. SICKEST. 70'S. MOVIE. EVER!**

'**The Rock Horror Picture Show'… Oh Dear God, it is SICK—the next day, that DVD found its way into the fire place. And, I had a choir concert, couldn't type Sunday. And yesterday I had writing club—forgot flash drive couldn't write then either. **

**To put it in lay-man's terms, I pulled this chappie out of my ass.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Happy New Year~!**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**Memories Arc-This is reality**

Dawn had been watching May with a crucial eye. She'd seen it first. No matter what Paul said, she'd seen it before anyone else. She'd even commented before everyone else!

Though, looking back on it, they had to have been blind no to see it.

Dawn steeled herself. This was it. May was alone. Darting over, Dawn grabbed her arm and drug her to the garden.

"D-Dawn?" May gasped. "What are you doing?" The blunette let her arm go.

"I have to talk you with out anyone over hearing." She looked around as if someone was just going to pop up—which _was_ fairly possible given the circumstances. May nodded for her to go on. "Well, May, I wanted to know if…you plan on coming back with us to Heaven."

May gasped and looked away, ashamed. She couldn't answer. Because she didn't know. She had a family in Heaven, but…May was starting to feel that she had a family in Hell too. No matter what she did, she'd leave a family behind.

"So…you are staying here…with…the Demon," Dawn sighed and continued before May could get a word in. "Because you love him, right?" May's heart leapt to her throat. There was a sense of understanding in her friend's eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"But…I don't want to leave you guys behind." May rubbed her shoulder. "I can't think of what to do."

"I know either way, Brendan will be crushed." Dawn pointed out. May winced at the thought. "But, I think he'd rather have you here happy than lonely and sad with him." Of course, they both knew the real reason Brendan wanted her to stay. He'd rather have her in Hell with a Demon than in Heaven with an Angel while she longed for a Demon.

"Speaking of Brendan, I haven't seen him today." May stated, trying to change the subject.

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno. Hey…if you do leave…I'm sure your family would understand." May sent her a false hopeful smile. Her family would never understand. And, maybe she could accept that. Then again, maybe not.

Laramie stuck her tongue out, arms out to the side in complete focus. She was walking a tightrope, miles above the ground. The clouds and bird flew under her feet. Laramie bit her lip. "Can't fall, can't fall, can't—" Her foot slipped off the rope. "Nooooo!"

Had this been a real event and not in the imagination of a child, it would have been a very messy scene as the girl plummeted. Instead, Laramie's foot planted off the thin vine. "Darn! I died…again!" The girl pouted. "Man…hmm?"

Laramie blinked as a rustling caught her attention. She strolled over to the bushes, hand swinging at her sides as Laramie poked her head into the bushes. "Hello? Hey! It's you! What are you doing with that swor—hey! HELP ME!"

Drew jolted up, looking around wildly. May leaned forward. "What is it?" Dawn frowned. Drew swallowed; a ringed looked on his face. Misty and Ash peeked over. Paul didn't glance up from his sword. Yippy was showing off her reading skills with Moe and Solidad and Leaf and Gary were…take a wild guess. (*)

"Well?" Misty pressed.

"Drew held his head. "I have a bad feeling that something crappy going to happen."

"Hate to say this, but you just jinxed yourself, Drew." Everyone looked up to see Brendan, his face deadpanned. Then their eyes fell on Laramie who was being held in Brendan's whiten grip. Her lip quivered, as she tried to hold tears at bay. A shining Heaven-made blade pressed against her tiny throat.

"Laramie!" Moe and Yippy jumped up, stepping closer.

"Brendan, what in the world are you doing?" May yelled.

"What should have been done a long time ago." He narrowed his eyes. "There is a squadron of Angels coming to take us back and get ride of them." His voice dripped with demon and he shot a dragger filled glare at the Demons. All of whom returned it ten fold.

Timble, who had been throwing his arm with Tyra, walked in. "You guys know that a group of heavily armed Angels are outside about to ambush you all, right?" HE glanced at Laramie and Brendan. "I'm taking that as a yes." Then a yelp echoed from outside. "Sounds like they just got Trya, and here they come…damn, this is gonna be a rotten day."

What happened next was surreal. Angels flooded the house. May was pushed aside and watched as her Demon friends tried to fight off her brethren—each failing horrible and ending up with bruises while May could do nothing but watch.

Then, suddenly, a once familiar face grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "You're going to be home soon, May." May didn't respond as she was dragged away, her eyes where locked on a single demonic soul. His own green eyes lingering on hers.

What May saw broke her heart.

Sorrow, fear, heartbreak, and…betrayal. The Angel would have given anything at the monument for this to all be a dream and she'd wake up next to Drew.

But, this was not a dream. This was a beastly, terrible, vile nightmare.

This was reality.

Drew didn't look up as they came to Heaven. He didn't hold his head as the good magic that coursed from the heavenly grounds and made his stomach feel like it was being turned inside out. He didn't send smirks or glares to the gawking crowd of Angels that appeared as they took him through the town.

Only once did his eyes leave the floor of the accursed cage they put him in. Norman eyes met his. They smoldered with hatred. Drew own eyes reflected a hazy grief that Norman found slightly puzzling. The Demon should be fearful or vengeful, angry or crazed, his eyes should be smoldering with hatred like Norman's own. Why this grief? Why this mourning? Norman watched as Drew's head bowed back down.

Later that night, Drew was still miserable. The others, one the other hand, were in a state of extreme fury.

"They can't kill me! I'm the Grim Reaper! Hell needs me to exist!" Misty screamed.

"That's a good reason to kill you, I think." Timble stated dully—Drew's own mood reflecting slightly on the zombie.

"I just hope Ms. Solidad's okay." Laramie sighed. They had taken Solidad separately from the Demons and zombies. Drew had a hunch they were going to punish her in secret. But he couldn't tell them that—though the words sat on his tongue, ready to be lashed out at a moments' irritation.

"Who cares about that right now? We're getting our head cut off in front of a bunch of Angels—talk about gracious beings!" Leaf growled.

"I say for revenge we doing something that involves nudity and the sharing of bodily fluids!" Gary smirked.

"I'm going with a little dignity," Ash stated. "But…still…it's seems like a good revenge idea. What do you think Drew?"

"I don't give a crap." Drew grumbled.

"Poor Master…lost his princess. Like Romeo." Yippy sighed.

"And like Romeo, he's gonna be death first." Moe shrugged.

"Don't say that!" Laramie snapped. "Everything will be alright! I know it will."

"No, Laramie, I don't think it will." Drew sighed. "This story is not going to have a happy ending."

**(*) Playing Scramble in the kitchen. Gary was winning after getting 'xenophobia'—a fear of strangers—on the board. XD oh and fast fact, apparently the REAL ship name for Gary and Leaf is Leafgreenshipping—not Oldrival, which is used for the manga pair Blue and Green. Go figure.**

**Oh and…there is only one chapter left in the story before the epilogue. It's a long one with lots of CS. : )**


	13. A Tale of Woe

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**The Final Chapter—A Tale of Woe**

**Wait until the end of the epilogue to kill me, please?**

* * *

It was like the first time May returned home from Hell: Everyone greeted her happily—glad that she was back; her mother embraced her; everything thought she was terrified and confused. And she was.

She was terrified because her friends were going to die because of her. Confused because this was not how thing were to turn out.

She held her head in her hands. "This is all my fault." A slowly hand ran through her hair. May sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but damn, this has been a bad day." She fell onto her back on the bed with a sigh.

"May?" Norman walked in. May pushed herself up. A sudden anger flared up in her stomach. She knew Norman had cause Drew to be through in jail, and she was mad at him for it. Norman stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it must—"

"You don't know a thing!" May muttered.

"What was that?" Norman frowned. May's furry balled up in her body and she pushed her father's hand off her arm and jumped up, head down.

"I said 'you don't know a thing'." May head snapped up. Her eyes flared. "And don't say you do—because you don't!"

Norman furrowed his brow. "May, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you got Drew torture in prison, how I was betrayed but Brendan, how my _friends_ are going to die because of this!" May let out sharp breathes.

"May, those Demons are not your friends! Hayden was controlling—"

"No he was not. I went to Hell out of my own free will! I went because he was kind to me! I went because I care about him and the member of his household! He has never done a thing to me!" May's voice had raised to a yell now. Norman stared at his daughter. This was not possible. "I went to save Drew—broke in to jail to get him out even—because I love him! It's not a lie or that I'm being control; it's the true."

Norman's jaw fell down. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. And yet it was. May narrowed her eyes and darted out of the room. Norman didn't raise a finger to stop her. His head bowed. He'd never stop her. She had damned herself. He had tried to save her. And he had flailed.

He had lost his daughter. Norman, then realized, he had real lost her the day she stepped into Hell.

* * *

Leaf leaned her head on Gary's shoulder. Their furry had slowly lifted into depression. They were going to die today, and they could do nothing about their fates. Gary let out a long sigh.

"Leaf…" The Demoness looked up halfheartedly. "If we get out of this, you have to promise me something."

"Hell, if we get out of this, Gary, I promise top have the three way with my sister for you." Leaf stated.

"Really?" Gary gasped. "Wait, that's great but not what I wanted to ask! I wanted to know if," His cheeks turned bright pink. "You would…"

"Well, spit it out." Leaf sat up. "We only have a few hours, here."

"If you…" Gary swallowed and took a breath. "Leafwouldyoumarryme?"

"What now?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"Leaf, if we get out of this, would you marry me? Please?" Gary on put a serous face with an overcoat of blush. He gripped her hands imploringly.

"Well," Leaf shrugged. "Our honeymoon would be like any other Saturday—but sure. If we get out of this, I'll marry you." Everyone sweat dropped. And Gary wavered slightly before falling faint to the floor.

"Yeah! Wedding!" Laramie chirped. "How exciting!"

"We're going to die—again, Laramie. There is no wedding." Moe sighed.

"What's funny, Moe." Laramie giggled. "Love stories always have a happy ending!"

"What about 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Yippy asked.

"They did have a happy ending—they're family stopped fighting, and they died in each other's embarrass! It's so romantic!" Laramie waved a finger at her sister.

Misty let out a sigh. "Way to have a good outlook on this, kid. All I know is Hell in doomed without a Grim Reaper. Damn." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms.

"Don't worry Misty—Laramie's right! This well end well for someone, surely." Ash smiled. Then rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. "I'd have nothing against dieing in your arms." Misty blushed.

Drew let the first smile since he'd gotten there slip on his lips. _They're thinking of a future they wouldn't have. Wish I could do that right now. _He looked up at the ceiling. It seemed like an impossible dream to think of the future.

"Master, if we get out what are you doing to do?" Timble asked.

"Hmm?" He blinked at look at the zombie. "We're not getting out, why think about it? It'll lead to disappointment."

"Still sad about May. Guess it was a stupid question." The eldest living dead shrugged. "I know you'd go an find May and confess your undying love—or have you already done that?" Narrowing his eyes, Drew's hand slashed out. Timble's served head rolled do the ground. "That'd be a yes, everyone."

* * *

May's knees buckled as she leaned against a tree, tear rolling down her face. The execution was in an hour—and she could do nothing. "Maybe I should just die. Everyone will hate me soon anyway."

_Thud_. May look up to see a key on the grass in front of her.

"They're going to kill the Demons one by one and only take Yippy's life to show evil can even be small. Laramie, Moe, and Solidad are going to have private executions. Drew's the last. You can get him out if you want."

"B-Brendan…?" May whispered. The white haired Angel's back was to her.

"Do what you have to to be happy, May. I'm not going to mess with your life and try and fix your mistakes." Brendan said emotionlessly. He looked over his shoulder at her with sad eyes. "This will be the last time I see you, I'm sure. Good bye, May." Her hand enclosed around the key. Her eyes looked up as he walked away.

"Thank you, Brendan. I forgive you for everything—and I'll miss you." May murmured. Brendan paused, but only for a second before breaking up into a run. "Good bye, friend."

* * *

Drew stared at the shackles on his hands. His end was so close—it didn't seem real. And yet it was. They'd be taken out one by one—staring with Timble—and destroying them. Timble pulled at his fingernail. He was calm—having accept that one day he'd have to parish one again someday. How and why made no difference to him. Whether his 600 years ended or his body burned, he didn't bat an eyelash.

Drew envyed this. The captors put them far enough away that they couldn't talk to one another. Not that it mattered. The Demons and Timble wished each other their good-byes when the shackles were put on them.

The Angel who was assigned to watch him swallowed, glancing at a group of Angel the same age. "You can go, you know. I've given up, finally. I'm not going anywhere." Drew slowly raised his head up. His eyes were filled with defeat. The Angel swallowed. "Just go, I can walk out with some dignity then."

Slowly, the Angel back away and then darted. "I couldn't get out of these shackles even if I wanted to, anyway."

"Even if I have the key?" May slipped towards him.

Drew stared up at her from his knees. Her eyes were soft like her smile. His heart skipped a beat. "Well, I suppose I can break my promise this one time." Drew grinned at her as she bent down and slipped the key into the lock. The shackles fell to the ground with a clang. Drew rubbed his wrists.

"Are you planning on helping the others?" Drew asked. May opened her mouth, but Drew continued. "Before you answer…" Drew's lip caressed May's. "Even though I know you are, maybe that can persuaded you to not to."

"I hate that you know me." May muttered.

"That's what I thought, so do you have a plan?" Drew asked.

"Um…no." She sighed. "How about—" Suddenly a shadow appeared and a blade was pressed into her back. May jumped forward and spun around.

Drew grabbed May and held her in his grasp as Norman lowered his sword. "I'll give you thirty seconds to escape, May. After that, I'll have to kill you as well as Hayden."

May swallowed. Yes, she knew she didn't have a choice. "Good bye, Norman. I love you." May hustled to her feet with Drew, and the two took off past Norman.

* * *

Dawn gripped Paul's arm as Timble was brought to the execution platform. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "It's not fair. It's not his fault he's a zombie."

"Yeah…" Paul frowned. "I don't think any of them deserve this."

After the charges where read, the executioner as Timble one last thing. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Hmm? What was that? I stop listening after…actually, I never was listening. I'm guessing final words, right?" Timble stated dully. "Well, all I have to say is that I'm glad I'm not going to die—again—at your blade."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" The executioner asked.

Timble smiled darkly and held his. "My life line to this body and whole has been cut. My Master…was such a love sick fool."

* * *

The chase was one once the two where forty feet away. That was when Norman got to zero. The stone crunched under their feet. May lead the way, thought she wasn't sure were she was going. Hell, she supposed. The safest place to be even if they didn't know where Hell would leave them. They turned corners, and darted down streets.

"Why don't we just fly?" Drew asked as they ran.

"Then Norman will know where we are." May said. Though, it was only half-true. She wanted to stay in Heaven as long as she could before she exiled herself.

They ran down an alley way May was sure would lead them to Hell. The alleyway lead them to a dead end. "Maybe it was the other way."

"It was." May's heart skipped a beat. Norman walked down their only exit towards them. "May, I must kill you. Good bye." He raised the blade.

Then, the sharp edge met flesh.

* * *

"_Nooooooooooo!_" Echoed across all of Heaven. Everyone stopped and looked around.

Timble sighed. "A love sick fool. Poor boy—lost his only love."

Dawn's eyes widen at the zombie's words. "Timble!" She pushed through the crowed to him. "You don't mean—"

"I do, May has lost her soul—she's gone." Timble looked up and let out a small sigh.

Hearing this, all the Angels gasped. May's mother ran to Timble. "What?"

"May lost her lost. I lost my lifeline. Well, that's life for you." Timble smiled once. Then, his body turned to dust on the floor.

* * *

May fell to her knees, bringing Drew's head into her lap. Norman slipped his sword into its sheath. He didn't need to destroy May—she'd do it herself. Her soul was gone. He turned and left her.

"Drew, please! You can't die on me!" May whimpered. "Please…"

Drew smiled softly, and brushed a piece of hair out from her face. "Sorry, May. There's nothing that can be done. Timble's already gone."

"But…I need you. You can't die after all this." She gripped his hand.

"And I needed you. But…it's to late now." Drew gripped her hand once. "I loved you for long enough to last me forever." His eyes started to glaze over, and his grip weakened. May swallowed, and sniffled.

"I don't want you to go…" She leaned her forehead against his.

"May, please, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." Drew whipped a tear off her cheek. Then his heart slowly stopped beating. "May, good-bye. I love y…you…"

"No…no…no!" May yelled as his hand fell out of hers. "I…I won't let you die!" Summoning all her power, she placed a hand on his bleeding chest. Though, she knew it would do no good to even try. He was gone.

Death crept into May's body. "I won't let you die…" May eyes slipped close. "I won't let you die alone. I love you." With those parting words, the Angel's lifeless form fell forward onto the Demon's.

_**Never was there a tale of more Woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo. **_


	14. The End

Share

**For the last time in this story, I do NOT own Pokemon!**

The warm sun tickled through the clouds into the courtyard of the private school. The cobble stone yard made a spiraling circle with a set of stairs leading up to large building with statures on either side of the stairs. A boy, about fourteen, with the most unusual green hair and sharp green eyes, sat on the base of one of these great lion statue. The fierce beast's mouth open in a roar with his mane flowing. The boy leaned back on the grand figure's leg. His eyes watched as the sunlight sleeked across the yard to him.

He leaned back, exposing his neck to the warm rays with a sigh. The boy chuckled. "How times have changed."

Another boy, a year younger than the green haired teen walked over slowly. A bag was slung careless over his shoulder and a map in his hand. The younger boy's hair was black with a tint of dark green. "Excuse me." He tapped the elder boy's shoe. The boy opened an eye and looked at him. "Can you tell me where room 4-A is." The older boy shut his eye and leaned back, pointing left.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Timble, by the way." He smiled, walking left. The boy didn't response—for he all ready knew. Running a hang through his hair he shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the lion's mane, pulling one leg up and perpendicular to the other.

"Is that allowed—sitting there?" A girl, about fourteen with brown hair and sapphire eyes, walked over and leaned against the base of the statue.

"Probably not." He shrugged, readjusting his position she he was on his stomach, head resting on his arms. "But when have I listened to rules?"

The girl shrugged. "You have a point." She rolled onto her heels once. "So, did you see him?"

The boy nodded, pulling at his bangs casually. "He walked right pasted. Still a wonder he didn't move on to Paradise."

"Yeah." The girl smirked and reached over the boy. Her hand clasped his jacket, and she pulled it to herself.

"What are you doing? Give it back." The boy sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the base of the statue.

"I don't think so." She stuck her tongue out, skipping away. "You have to get me!"

"You evil demoness!" The boy jumped off, laughing. Every time the boy came within range of grabbing the coat back, the girl would dance out of the way, waving the coat as if it were a victory flag.

"Pride is a sin, you know." The boy chuckled. The girl paused to consider this. As she did, the boy darted forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gotcha."

"No fair—you made me think!" The girl huffed. The boy smirked and buried his nose in her hair.

"Must have been a riveting experience for you." He chortled. Blushing, the girl leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I've had better." She muttered.

Chuckling, he asked, "Did it involve sweat and nudity?"

Blushing fiercely, she snapped, "You sound like _them_."

The boy laughed, squeezing the girl tighter. "They were my best fiends—sadly." The girl giggled at him. "

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the building, a group of other stood. One, a girl with orange hair smiled, a hand stuck in her pocket. Another, beside her, a boy with raven colored hair, wrapped an arm around her waist.

Another, a boy with spiny brown hair let out a sigh. "Damn you, _sweetheart_." The boy hissed the final word as thought it were a curse. He reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollar bill. He held out the bill to a girl with long brown hair a few hues lighter.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The girl slipped her hand into the boy. A ring on corresponding finger touched lightly.

"You cheated to win the bet." The brunette boy muttered, his face getting closer to the girls. "And that is so freakin' hot."

"Get a room, please." The other two chorus, laughing.

As the girl and boy hugged, the group in the shadows spoke about how it would be better if they happily married couple really should get a room, another couple stood on the top of the building bathed in sunlight.

"It's so pretty up here." A girl with long navy hair smiled.

A boy with medium length purple hair shrugged. "I suppose." The girl giggled and watch the green haired boy lead the girl towards the building.

"I suppose. I think it adorable. Only Death may bind them. It's almost poetic." the blunette smiled.

"Eh." The boy leaned on his hands. The girl smiled and giggled, putting an arm around him. A small grin on his lips, the boy placed an arm around her waist. The blunette leaned against his chest with a sigh.

As the happy couples stood, snuggling, a broke soul watched from a place that no one could find—no one could see. His eyes were hallow and his heart was an empty shell as he watched the green boy and the brunette walk past him. The girl laughed at something the boy said. And, for the first time, a small spark flared up in the man. He'd rejected his life, his family, his friends to punish himself. He'd deserved it. He was not fit to be in such a divine place after what he had done. He let his rage and hatred for those beasts control his actions.

He deserved to die himself. But Death was to easy of escape. He sighed, running his hand through his once black hair which was no streaked with white. "I'm…glad your happy, May."

Another boy with a fragmented soul hid and watched the couple walk down the crowd halls. Unlike the rest, he hid in plan sight. As they past, he knew they saw him and chose to ignore him. Mostly, the girl paused and sent a smile in his direction.

This he chose to ignore. She was just a human girl know, nothing to him. Seeing this, the girl leaned back into the green-haired boy's arm. This was what the fragmented soul wanted. She knew know, that her deceit to her people hadn't effect him—not in the least.

For, he knew something was going to happen to them. Two like them couldn't have a happily ever after, not _there_.

The turned, watching against the flow of students. "They say the bow boy is blind…" The boy shook his head, his white hair hitting the sides of his face. "There are not Angels in Greek mythology…"

The girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes sighed as the boy with white hair ignored her. The boy with green paused and pulled the girl away from the door that led to their next class. "What are you do—"

The boy spun her around. "Now, listen to me? That guy is a bastard. Just pretend he's not there…pretend none of them are there, okay?" The girl nodding; the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. With a sigh, the boy grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Beside, that bastard couldn't kiss you and have you kiss back…like this." He leaned down and met her lips.

The girl blushed and looked down at her feet—was one shoelace longer than the other? The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "I love you." He touched her cheek and once again led her eyes to his.

Her hand reached up and touched his. "I love you, too."

**Corniest, most trite, clichéd ending ever. But, it is better than them dead, right? Anyway, this story was fun to write and I thank everyone for the reviews and favs. This story actually got 55 favs, 53 alerts, 6,348 hits and is in 1 C2. That's great for me. Thank you!**

**Okay, after a suggestion by a fan, I have written a final one. Go to my profile to read it!**

**Anyway, one last, final thank you to you all. **

**~Waveripple of Team Sunrise =3**


End file.
